Let's Have Dinner
by Aster cordifolius
Summary: Spencer attempts to confront Mona at Radley about Toby being on the 'A' team and runs into Wren. Sorry Spoby shippers, it's post-3x13 This Is A Dark Ride and Wrencer. Rated M. disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Bet you didn't know that.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Mona isn't seeing visitors today."

"But—"

"I'm sorry, but you can't see her today."

"Thanks anyway," said Spencer, turning away from the nurses' station. Something passing in front of the door she was reaching for stopped her; and so did it. Wren. He opened the door, and she walked through, trying to ignore the effect his smile had on her.

"Hey, I was just leaving."

"May I walk you out?"

"Sure."

"Mona isn't allowed visitors, Spencer."

"I know, just thought that they would let me talk to her maybe. I need to know if she's working with Toby. I need to know how long she has been working with Toby. If it was real."

"The carpenter and Mona?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I have to go home."

"Spencer, you need to talk to someone about it. Anyone." He stepped closer to her; invading her personal space that compassionate, earnest look. "I'm here for you if you want to talk." Spencer kissed him, on the mouth, half-opening her mouth into his. Wren kissed her back, desperately wanting to pull her close to him and make her forget about Toby. Spencer stepped closer and leaned her body against his, running her fingers through his hair, following the magnetism that always seemed to pull her towards losing control with him.

"I have to go." And before Wren could say anything, she was in her car, pulling out of the parking lot.

A week later, they bumped into each other at the coffee shop. He managed to persuade her to talk with him. But Spencer's latest brush with 'A' had left her tin-foil hat paranoid, so they just sat together in his car. As he presented his argument for why talking to him would be beneficial for the soul, she leaned over and kissed him; and left.

A day later during rounds Denise handed him a note on top of a stack of patient charts. "Doctor, someone just left this for you."

_Wren, _

_I need to talk to you. Meet me in the 3__rd__ floor supply closet by the water fountain. _

_Spencer_

As soon as he closed the door behind him, she pounced, pushing him against the stacks of clean bedding, pulling at his clothes to take them off and undoing his belt and hitching up her skirt while kissing him with passion and aggression and fury.

"Spencer, stop, we need—not"

"What, I've had sex before if that's what you're worried about."

"Spencer we're not having sex in a supply closet."

"Why not? There's plenty of room. If you stand there, I can lean against towels. Nobody's going to hear us, the hospital has enough background noise."

"Spencer, we are not going to have sex in a supply closet. Not today."

"Not today or not me?"

Wren kissed her. "Not today."

"Okay,"

Wren picked up the charts he had been carrying when she jumped him. "I have to go, but I'll call you tonight."

The next morning Spencer saw an envelope under her windshield wipers when she returned home from her run. Dread filled her from inside out, spreading from her stomach out, reaching the sides of her nose. She pulled it out, knowing that letters from 'A' were best dealt immediately—like ripping off a band-aid. But things from 'A' stung for a lot longer than skin after a ripped band-aid. She could imagine the buff envelope turning blood red and transfiguring itself into a screaming Howler if she waited any longer to open it. She took the detested thing into the kitchen and pulled out a knife for a letter opener.

_Spencer,_

_I know what I wish our relationship could be. I wish that you didn't care about the carpenter, that you and I could be together without either of us wondering if you wished I were he, that you desired me not as a rebound, an escape, a distraction to make the day a little easier. But as long as you keep grabbing me and kissing me, I'll be here for you. _

_I have a plan. If you want, meet me tonight at seven at Rive Gauche. We will have a proper first date. Otherwise text me that you're not hungry and I will meet you at half seven outside my apartment and we'll have dinner and I will do everything within my power for you. _

_Yours,_

_Wren_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Spencer found a wound on Toby's hand that matched Aria's screwdriver-knitting needle weapon on the Ghost Train and freaked out, thinks Toby could be 'A' and Toby's left town again.

* * *

"Why would I want to have dinner if I wasn't hungry?" muttered Spencer after she read Wren's note again. She checked her phone; text from Hanna about Caleb, but nothing from Toby.

After school and field hockey practice that day, she came home. She had put off texting Wren all day. She excused this because it seemed rude to refuse his invitation to dinner and text him right after she received his note.

She sat in her red chair. She tried to imagine where Toby was at this moment. She could imagine him at a construction site in Bucks County, renovating an old house along the Delaware. She could smell the sawdust, feel his leather work gloves. Was he thinking of her? Did he still love her? Did he hate her for thinking that he could be 'A'?

_"Tell me about the night you found the shovel."_

_"I told you, I told you what happened."_

_"You told me that somebody tricked you into finding the shovel and I believed you. But ever since that night the four of you have been acting like—"_

_"Acting like what?"_

_"Acting like Ali was running things, playing you against each other. Today at school you sounded just like Ali when you talked to Emily. You know, Jenna always said that you wanted to take Ali down, replace her. I didn't think that was true until today."_

And she could remember how much Toby hated Alison. How he hated her for making him a social pariah. Hated how she ruined his life even when she was dead. How children threw rocks at him.

_"What are they talking to the fire department about?"_

_"They're talking about that night—the Jenna thing."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"What could Toby be telling them?"_

_"I did such a good job of screwing him up, he might say anything Jenna wants him to say."_

_"That we're the ones who blinded Jenna?"_

_"Alison and us."_

When Toby forgave her, said that he knew who she was, that she wasn't Alison, his forgiveness allowed her to forgive herself.

_"I'm sorry for everything, for all the secrets."_

_"Spencer, I know who you are. You never have to say you're sorry."_

But if Toby lied to her, made her believe he loved her, everything else was a lie too. Forgiveness was a lie and she hated herself. She needed to take control. She was Spencer Hastings, not some sad, droopy wet blanket. She needed distraction. Only one thing quieted her mind—sex. Wren was the perfect choice. He was experienced and they had a chemical attraction.

_"And this is history repeating itself."_

_"Thank you, not for the compliment, but for the ride home and listening to me, I really don't ever let myself cry in front of anybody, but you made it really easy."_

_"I often have that effect on women."_

_"I've never actually known a guy who carried a hanky, so I don't really know what the protocol is, I don't know if you want me to wash it first or just—"_

_"Maybe you talked yourself out of the carpenter too soon. None of us are perfect, Spence, We all come with baggage."_

_"Yeah, well the carpenter has a name, and he would need a fork-lift to maneuver through my tonnage of emotional debris."_

_"You know, I'm actually certified to operate one of those."_

_"No, I can't imagine you operating any sort of heavy machinery."_

_"Yeah, me neither, I made that up. But I did get you to smile."_

_"I have to go."_

_"I know this is incredibly inappropriate for me to say, but I'm desperate to kiss you."_

_"I don't think that's a good idea."_

_"I'm sure you're right." They kissed, gently. "I'm sorry, but I've been dying to do that."_

_"You have terrible timing."_

_"Amongst other things."_

She had lower inhibitions around him. He wanted her before. Now he could have her. There was no awkwardness with him. He was easy, effortless. It would be a purely physical encounter. He had his own place, and she would not see him in school the next day. All the consequences and guilt that she had from their first kiss far outweighed whatever new guilt she would have from having sex with Wren rather than Toby. Toby had left her without a word.

_I'm not hungry. –Spencer _

Spencer waited outside of Wren's apartment building. She held his note in her hand, checking the time to meet him. She read his note again._ I will do everything within my power to help you._ She sat down on the stoop of the building to read his note again. In the dim light of the fading sunset and streetlights, she saw him walking towards her.

"I thought you might like a takeaway. Curry okay?"

"Sure, curry's great."

The pair walked into the building, up several flights of stairs, stopping in front of his door.

"This is me."

"I know."

"Right. Allow me to get the door open."

Spencer walked in, immediately going to the windows to pull the curtains closed. Wren allowed her to close the blinds of every window in his apartment while he stood in the doorway. Closing the door, he said to her, "I see you've conquered your paranoia," and walked to the open kitchen. He began to place containers of curry onto the counter when Spencer placed her chin over his shoulder near his ear, pressed her body into his, and whispered, "Food can wait."


	3. Chapter 3

He began to place containers of curry onto the counter when Spencer placed her chin over his shoulder near his ear, pressed her body into his, and whispered, "Food can wait."

Wren turned to face Spencer and waited to prolong the field of electro-magnetism that occurred before each kiss. Spencer leaned in to kiss him, but he didn't meet her lips. "Kiss me," whispered Spencer.

"I've been thinking about you all day. You're certain?"

"Yes, kiss me. I need you inside of me, hard and wet."

"As you wish." They kissed, softly at first but Spencer focused every ounce of her sexual desire into his mouth to persuade Wren that she needed him and that he needed her. Wren responded and moved his hands to her waist, then her tight ass. Spencer pressed her body against Wren, pinning him to the cabinets and kitchen counter. Spencer moved her hands along his biceps to unbutton his shirt.

"Wren, take off my shirt," said Spencer, breaking their kiss to focus on a stubborn lower button and push the shirt off his shoulders.

"An undershirt, seriously, why add layers," muttered Spencer as she undid the buttons and zipper of his pants and tugged them down to drop at his ankles in wrinkles that would ordinarily make her cringe. But an impressive bulge in Wren's boxer-briefs caught her attention instead. Spencer cupped her hand and lightly grazed from behind where she estimated his balls hung forward before grabbing the hem of his undershirt and pulling it off over Wren's head. "That's better," said Spencer, as she maneuvered him towards his bedroom, "but why is my skirt still on?"

"Spencer, it's not a race, we can slow down."

"I want you hard and fast. I need you rough, and I need you now." Wren undid the hook and zipper of Spencer's skirt and tugged it a little ways down, then picked Spencer up and threw her over his shoulder. Wren pulled her skirt from her dangling legs and in his best caveman impression dropped her into his bed. Spencer smiled and bit her lower lip as she watched him pull down and discard his underwear. "I'm going to pull your knickers off, Spencer." Wren grabbed the front elastic band of her underwear, pulled down to expose her, and yanked the underwear off her hips. But just as he finished matching action to words, Spencer had flipped him into position beneath her and straddled him on her knees. She leaned forward onto her supporting arms, giving Wren his first good view of her breasts still constrained in her bra and kissed him. Spencer then leaned back on her knees, took his erect penis and guided it into her. Wren moaned as his hardened penis slipped easily into her, "You're so wet, Spencer." Spencer smiled, reveling in the power and control she had over Wren's body, and gave herself a moment to adjust to him inside of her. Spencer used her thighs to raise her body up along Wren's penis. She sank back down along him, causing Wren to moan Spencer's name. Spencer grinded her clitoris into his hard pubic bone without losing his penetration. Spencer had total control, moving her pelvis forwards and backwards, then side to side, building friction. Suddenly Spencer changed direction and used her thighs to raise and lower her body along his now wet shaft. Wren thrust his pelvis up to meet her as she dropped down each time. "Oh, Spencer," yelled Wren, watching her as she posted, slamming into his pelvic saddle, and her breasts bouncing in her bra. Spencer gathered speed as she quickened her pace from a trot to a canter, to a furious galloping speed. Wren moved his hands from resting on her thighs to hold her above her waistline. Wren supported her upright as she grinded furiously until she came undone in his hands. A few quick upward thrusts into her climax and he spilled into her. Wren held her against his chest as they came down from their orgasms. Spencer sighed, listened to Wren's heartbeat, and closed her eyes.

Spencer awoke refreshed. She was surprised to feel Wren still inside, semi-hard. She liked the closeness of their bodies conjoined, lying exposed in his bedroom. Spencer smiled and lifted her head to watch Wren sleep. Wren was awake and watching her. He smiled at her. Spencer rolled off Wren, asking "How long was I asleep for?"

"Not long, maybe ten minutes."

"Did you sleep?"

"No."

"You should have woken me up," said Spencer as Wren found his lighter and pack of cigarettes.

"I can't believe that you did crew and you still smoke." Wren lay in bed with his pillows propping him up against the headboard. Spencer lay flat on her back and watched as he put a cigarette to his lips and lit it, inhaling a long drag that made the tip of the cigarette glow red. The distraction that she had craved left her jonesing for more. Riding Wren, Spencer had pounded into his penis, pushing his penetration as deep as she could, deeper than ever before; now she was feeling sore inside. The pain kept Spencer in the moment, considering how to take him next. Spencer leaned over to kiss him without waiting for him to finish his post-coital cigarette; she needed another hit. Spencer had always thought that kissing a smoker would be like licking an ashtray, but the gritty taste and rush of nicotine added to the erotic pleasure of kissing Wren.

"Spencer, did you study for this evening?"

"Why? Was something wrong?"

"No, no, but—" Wren paused, put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled to play for time, thinking to himself,_ carpenters don't fuck like that_, cringing a little internally at the idea of Toby's hands on Spencer's fair, smooth skin, and said louder, "No, you were more than perfect: over a little too soon maybe, but more perfect than I dreamed."

"I always research before a lab practical."

"I bet you do. I read that Mata Hari always wore her bra during sexual relations. Allegedly she was insecure about the size of her breasts."

"Okay," said Spencer as Wren extinguished his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand and lay on his side along Spencer's side.

"I like the size of your breasts, may I see them?"

"Yes, Wren, you may see my breasts," said Spencer and laughed as she removed her bra. "I'm not insecure about my breast size. I just needed release and didn't want to waste time on a bra. Wait, you dreamed about me? About having sex with me? What was it like?"

"My favorite dream began slow at first," said Wren, fondling Spencer's breast and nipple softly, making small circles below her nipple. "I'd like to show you what I dreamed that I did to you, but that is going to require fortification in the manner of food first." Wren kissed her nipple, pulling at the hardened tissue and sucking with his mouth. Spencer gasped, and felt hot and wet between her legs again. "So get dressed. That particular dream begins with clothes on."


	4. Chapter 4

"My favorite dream began slow at first," said Wren, fondling Spencer's breast and nipple softly, making small circles below her nipple. "I'd like to show you what I dreamed that I did to you, but that is going to require fortification in the manner of food first." Wren kissed her nipple, pulling at the hardened tissue and sucking with his mouth. Spencer gasped. "So get dressed. That's how that particular dream begins."

Spencer remained lying on the bed, watching Wren hunt for his underwear. Wren left to look for clothes left in the kitchen. She visualized Wren's hand on her breast and copied his motions on herself. She began to think about how good it felt to grind against him and tentatively moved her free hand against her hip and outer thigh, wanting to touch—there. Spencer lightly dragged her hand up her inner thigh slowly, reaching the wet crease before her folds. The hot rush of blood encouraged Spencer to curl her first two fingers and begin to move inside herself, feeling the wet mixture of Wren's semen and her own excitement, grinding the heel of her palm into her vulva.

"Spencer, I've got your shirt and your skirt. Have you found your pants—" said Wren, returning to the bedroom, speechless at the sight of Spencer touching herself. Spencer stopped moving when she heard him at the doorway. "Please don't stop on my account." Spencer grabbed her bra and sat up, swung her legs to the side of the bed and faced away from Wren. Spencer saw her underwear on top of the dresser, grabbed them and pulled them on. "You have my shirt?" asked Spencer. "Thanks," said Spencer as Wren passed her clothes to her, not meeting Wren's lustful stare. Spencer pulled on her skirt, fastened the hook and fumbled with the zipper. She left it undone and pulled on her shirt. Spencer moved to leave the bedroom. "May I zip you?" asked Wren. Spencer nodded. Wren smoothed the fabric surrounding the hidden zipper of the skirt and tugged it upwards. Then he began to slowly button her shirt, starting at the bottom and working his way up, meeting Spencer's gaze as he neared her breasts. They smiled, and kissed softly. "Hungry?"

"Yes. You mentioned something about curry?"

"Chicken vindaloo, there's korma and rice too." Spencer followed Wren into the open kitchen and wandered over to his bookshelves while he reheated dinner.

"Do you mind if I reorganize your books?"

"Sorry? Uh—please don't—"

"Relax, I'm kidding," said Spencer as she scanned the titles on the shelves. _The Great Influenza, A Short History of Nearly Everything_, _The Master and Margarita, Guns, Germs, and Steel, Le Comte de Monte Cristo, James Herriot set, Half the Sky, Freakonomics…_

"A Short History of Nearly Everything?"

"Do you like Bill Bryson?"

"Yeah, I loved Mother Tongue and A Walk in the Woods. I've been meaning to read At Home."

"You should, it's really interesting.

"Le Comte de Monte Cristo?"

"Attendre et espérer. Oui, j'aime bien l'historie de revanche et aventure. Est-ce que tu aimes?"

"Oui, je l'aime bien. Mais, dépêche-toi, j'ai faim et je voudrais te baiser encore une fois avant que je dois quitter." Wren turned and stared, then smiled and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Tout de suite. Maintenant, tiens." Wren held out a plate to her.

Settling at the kitchen table, they ate in companionable silence, occasionally exchanging shy smiles. "Why did you stop when you realized I was watching you?"

"I've never had an audience before. Not that I've done that a lot."

"Why not?"

"Mostly because I haven't been successful in the past—and you know how much I hate not being the best at something." They laughed.

"Did it bother you that I was watching?"

"I was surprised, so I panicked and froze. But I like the idea of you watching me touch myself, if I know you're there and you're coming with me."

After dinner, they moved to the tufted leather sofa. Wren reached for Spencer's hand, desperate to know what had changed, why she had started grabbing kissing him. "So how have you been?"

"I've been okay. The field hockey team has been winning. Being captain is great. School's going well." Spencer looked up into Wren's eyes. "I lied. I haven't been okay. I am anxious, suspicious, and paranoid. I have nightmares. I feel hands around my neck, squeezing the life out of me and I wake up in a cold sweat." Spencer explained the Ghost Train, Bryon Montgomery's last meeting with Alison, Garret's death, being strangled by 'A', and Toby's wounded hand. Wren listened, holding her hand. "Spencer, somehow it will all work out. I don't know how, but it will work out."

"It won't. People have died. I've almost died—twice," sobbed Spencer.

"Shh, come here." Wren pulled Spencer into his arms and onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried uncontrollably. "Shh, you are safe here." Wren held her, rubbing her back gently until her breathing returned to normal. "Better?"

"Better," said Spencer, and cupped his cheek and kissed him. "You make everything better," Spencer whispered, nipping his ear and kissing her way down his neck to the collarbone just visible beneath his collar. Wren smirked and asked suggestively, "everything?" Spencer's mind replayed through the previous hour. She felt heat between her legs.

"Yes, everything," she whispered and brushed her lips against his, opening her mouth to kiss him, but stopping, teasing him with her mouth. Suddenly his mouth was on hers and his hands were everywhere. She begin to throb inside. "So how did this dream of yours begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer woke up the next morning to a blaring alarm that sounded different. The room was familiar –Wren's bedroom. Therefore the person holding her tightly from behind was Wren. Spencer tried to sit up to turn off the alarm, but Wren pulled her closer and Spencer was flooded with images of what they did last night. "Spencer?" Wren asked groggily. "Would you turn off the alarm, it's on your side of the bed."

"Yeah, sure, but you're going to have to release me."

"Oh, right."

Spencer sat up to turn off the alarm and shivered. "Right, still naked," Spencer muttered to herself. "9:45? Crap, I'm supposed to be at Hanna's at 10!" Spencer ran around the apartment, picking up her clothes and grabbing her bag. "I wasn't supposed to sleepover." She disappeared into the bathroom. Wren called after her, "you could just be late."

"I don't do late," Spencer replied from the behind the bathroom door. Rummaging through her bag, she found the spare pair of underwear she had thrown in last minute. _Thank god for a little foresight. No time for a shower though._ She used a washcloth to quickly refresh after last night's exertions. _At least I won't smell like sweaty sex_. She hadn't thought of bringing a toothbrush, so she used her finger. Brushing her hair, she looked in the mirror._ I don't look that bad, considering I'm wearing yesterday's clothes. Don't even have dark circles to cover up. Hair's too messy to leave down._ Spencer returned to the bedroom, and quickly knelt on the bed. Wren had fallen back asleep. Spencer gently shook Wren awake, it was the polite thing to do after all. "Wren? I have to go, I'm running late. It's 9:50, do you have be at the hospital?"

"Hmm? No, my shift starts later."

"Okay, well, I just wanted to say thanks for last night." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

…

The doorbell at Hanna's rang precisely at 10:01. Hanna opened the door, "Oh my god Spence, you're so late!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding, come on in, Emily's finishing breakfast." They walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Spence, you look different. You change your hair?" asked Emily

…

Somehow they ended up in the lingerie section of Victoria's Secret. Hanna and Emily had decided to look for something new. "I'm gonna go try this on, I'll be right back," said Spencer. After Spencer left them, Hanna and Emily exchange looks. "What the hell?"

"I know right? Spencer trying on a lacy red nightie?"

"Call Aria." Hanna called Aria and held the phone up so Emily could hear too.

"Hey Aria, sorry to interrupt your Saturday with Ezra—but"

"Something's up with Spencer."

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" asked Aria, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong—"

"Okay, so what happened?"

"She's really relaxed and having fun shopping and—"

"Spencer's trying on a lacy red nightie," Hanna cut in bluntly.

"She had sex last night," said Aria with typical clinical frankness.

"That's what I thought," said Hanna.

"But she would have said something if she had heard from Toby, right?" asked Aria

"She hasn't said a single word about Toby all day," said Emily.

"Do you think he's coming back?"

"Maybe. But what if he's working with 'A'? We need to know if he has an explanation for his hand. We have to know if the new 'A' is back in town,"

"Guys, she's coming back," said Emily as Spencer walked towards them.

"You had sex last night."

"No. What makes you say that?" Emily looked at Hanna.

"You haven't made one comment about the damaging effects of lingerie on post-femma-thingys"

"The objectification of women in a post-feminist society," corrected Spencer.

"Whatever."

"Spence, we don't care that you had sex last night—"

"Speak for yourself Emily, I want details—"

"Hanna, please. We just want to know if you've heard from Toby, if he explained the wound on his hand."

"Oh. No. I haven't heard anything from him since he left."

"So who did you have the great sex with then?"

"What makes you think I had great sex last night?"

"The afterglow," explained Emily. "You seem really happy." Spencer looked stunned.

"I—uh—Wren," stuttered Spencer.

"How did that happen?" Spencer stared.

"The usual way?"

"No, I mean, the two of you together. Start from the beginning."

"You know the beginning."

"No, I mean now. Start at the beginning that led up to last night. I mean, you didn't just knock on his door and then start banging him, did you?"

"Well, I ran into him at Radley when I tried to see Mona last week. We kissed."

"Okay, then what happened?"

"Nothing, I left. Then I ran into him at the coffee shop and we made out in his car. The next day I went to see him at the hospital and we almost had sex in a supply closet."

"Ugh, don't talk to me about supply closets."

"So then we made plans to meet up at his place last night."

"So it's just sex? You're friends with benefits?" asked Emily

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Spencer Hastings hasn't thought about it?" teased Hanna.

"Can we talk about something else now?"

"Sure. So how was it? Missionary? Against the wall? Rough? Fast? Did you have an orgasm? I bet he was polite and quiet in bed, like 'Pardon me, I have to come.'" teased Hanna in her stuffiest British accent.

"I was too rough the first time, so he was really careful and slow the next few times." Spencer answered, annoyed by Hanna's impression of Wren.

"The next few times?" asked Emily.

"You slept over!"

"Accidently. Black or peach?" asked Spencer holding up two identical camisoles, trying to distract Hanna with fashion. The ploy worked and Hanna switched back to fashion and shopping.

Later on the drive home from the mall, the girls were quiet in the car.

"Spencer, fuck buddies don't sleep over."

"Hanna—"

"I bet you were cuddling when you woke up. Accidently slept over, my ass."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Spencer's got a boyfriend," said Hanna in a sing-song voice. Spencer's face changed from annoyed to shock and horror.

"Hanna—stop—Toby?" chided Emily.

"Shit. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay."

"Spence, what about Toby? What if he isn't 'A'?" asked Emily.

"I don't know. I honestly have no idea what I was thinking."


	6. Chapter 6

Wren began to wake up and instinctively reached out to pull Spencer closer. The bed was empty. Of course she's gone you daft bugger. It was an act of God that she stayed 'til morning to begin with. You can't love her, you have no future together. She's here for distraction. And you let her, welcome her because the idea of her being touched by anyone who doesn't worship her makes you see red. You welcome her like this because if this is all you ever have of her, this small piece, at least you will have had that. You poor sad bugger, Wren thought to himself. Wren reset his alarm, rolled over, and tried to sleep before his shift.

_ "So how did this dream of yours begin?" Spencer's voice asked. _His favorite memories of the evening filled his mind. He let them play on, anxious to remember each detail, cement it firmly in case she never came back to him_. _

_"Like this," said Wren, flipping Spencer onto her back suddenly, causing her loose hair to fan out around her head. He straddled her with his legs and began devouring her mouth again, groping her everywhere. "Oh, wait, I'll be right back."_

_Spencer lay on the sofa and focused on regaining control of her breathing. Wren returned and straddled her again. He began to unbutton her shirt, pausing to kiss each patch of newly exposed skin. "Too slow," mumbled Spencer, undoing his top buttons and pulling his shirt off over his head. "Much better," she said, running her hands up and down his defined chest. "Slow can be good too, you know," said Wren, pulling her up to finish removing her shirt. He gently lowered her back on the sofa. Not backing down, Spencer reached to unbuckle and unbutton his pants. Wren took her wrists in his hands and pinned them to the arm of the sofa behind her head; "Patience, darling."_

_"Patience isn't one of my virtues," pouted Spencer as she lifted her leg to rub against his inner thigh._

_Wren returned to kissing her mouth. Spencer pulled her hands free and shoved Wren off her. They sat up, facing each other, Wren kneeling over her legs. Concerned, Wren asked, "Is something wrong?" _

_"Too many clothes," said Spencer, smiling wickedly as she reached behind her back, unhooked her bra, and shimmed out of it. "Spencer, you scared me. I thought I had hurt you," said Wren. _

_"Well, to be honest, I am a little sore from earlier. I may have been a little too vigorous when I was on top, but it just felt so damn good. I won't be quite as rough next time"_

_"Spencer, let's stop. I don't want to hurt you." _

_"Who said anything about stopping? Besides," she whispered in his ear, "I told you that I wanted to have you again before I had to leave." She smiled and kissed Wren and lay down again, pulling him with her. Wren brushed her hair out of her face. "Are you certain? Just because you said that doesn't mean that we have to continue. We can do whatever you want."_

_"That's not what I meant. I don't feel like I made a promise to or anything. I want to have sex with you now. I want to know how you pictured us together in bed. I want you to show me what you did to me." As if to prove her point, Spencer unzipped her skirt and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it aside. She ran her hands down his chest until she reached the waistband of his pants. She unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and pushed them down as far as she could. "Please?"_

_"You're incorrigible, insatiable and I find your argument to be irrefutable." Spencer smiled. "But I'm going to be careful anyway. Careful and slow. If you feel any pain at all, we're stopping, no argument."_

_"I knew you would see it my way," gloated Spencer. They kissed, forgetting for the moment about going any further. Eventually, Wren stood up, his pants falling off in the process. I can't believe Spencer's lying nearly naked on my sofa, talking about us having a next time, thought Wren. He squatted a little and slid his arms beneath her, lifting her up as he stood. Wren carried her into his bedroom._

_Wren tenderly placed Spencer on the bed. Spencer saw the bedroom was lit only by candles. It looked like a hundred candles on every flat surface. Wren lay on his side next to her and positioned his left arm to under Spencer's head and leaned on his elbow to face her. Wren pulled her legs towards him, angling her hips up and draping her legs over his hips, aligning his trapped hardened penis with the hot damp area of her knickers. He slipped his hand under the fabric covering her butt and rubbed and squeezed gently, moving slowly from her butt to her front and back. He pulled his penis through the slit in his shorts. Wren parted Spencer's legs a little by running his right hand down the inside of her right thigh. Wren moved the wet fabric of her cotton underwear to the side and brushed her with his fingers and thumb, each movement tantalizingly slow. The tip of Wren's penis entered Spencer slowly, teasing. Spencer gasped. Wren slowly removed himself, then repeated his gentle entry over and over. Wren pulled the elastic band of Spencer's underwear up the outside of her left thigh, never moving his gaze from her eyes. Spencer lifted her hips to allow Wren to finish pulling her soaked underwear up and off her legs. Wren outlined her breasts with his fingers before taking one into his mouth. Spencer watched him suck her breast and moaned, arching her back to press into his mouth more. Wren moved his right hand from her shoulder, along her arm to her wrist. He placed Spencer's hand on her stomach, at the line where her knickers used to be. Wren kissed the side of Spencer's breast and glanced at her reaction. Spencer looked a little surprised but didn't break her hungry gaze. Wren gently entered her until just the tip of his penis was inside of her. He kissed her mouth and placed his right hand to overlap Spencer's hand and her vulva. Wren pressed his hand and hers into Spencer's body, rubbing into her in a gentle circle, and thrust into her shallow and slow. He continued his shallow strokes inside her, never more than a third of him inside, never increasing the speed. He occasionally slowed his hand to focus on kissing her as her mouth parted and her gasps escaped. "You're so tight and wet. Will you come for me?" Spencer nodded. Wren withdrew out of her and pulled her naked body to rest on top of him as he positioned himself to lean against the headboard. Spencer's head lay on his left shoulder. She watched his right hand return to her clitoris. Wren watched Spencer's face, learning what strokes she like best as her back arched away from him and her legs spread wider. Without control Spencer's hips began to thrust her into his hand. "I need you now—Wren—I need you—inside—of me," panted Spencer. _

The blaring alarm woke Wren_. __I need a long cold shower._

_…_

Without a party to go to, Spencer settled into her normal Saturday night routine: homework. Wren had called to check on her. She was still sore, but she didn't explain that she liked the soreness, that being sore reminded her of him. She lay on her stomach on her bed, focused on finishing her notes on the assigned readings. She found the material easy and redundant, but it had to be done.

_"Spencer, you're going to come like this." Wren moved his hand faster. _

_"Wren—oh—god—Wren faster." Wren responded and added his left hand to fondle her left breast. Spencer writhed on top of him, their bodies in complete contact. "Oh—Wren—I—oh!" Spencer shook on top of him, her head thrown back. Wren watched her face as she experienced waves of pleasure. _

_Once she finished, Wren slipped out from beneath her, stood, and pulled off his shorts. "Are you warm enough?" _

_"I'm a little cold." Wren grabbed a soft blanket and completely covered Spencer's naked body. He sat at her feet and began to massage her foot. "Spencer, your feet are freezing!"_

_"Well, my blood went to other body parts." Wren added warm rose-scented lotion to her foot massage, working the lotion into the sole of her foot and deep into her calves. Spencer moaned. Wren's hands worked further up her leg, stopping mid-thigh. Spencer looked mildly annoyed. Wren replaced the blanket over Spencer's limp leg and started massaging her other foot. Wren worked her leg between his hands, uncovering her as he moved up slowly along her leg to her hipbone. Wren lightly grazed her skin from one hipbone to the other. Spencer moaned. "Roll onto your stomach."_

_Wren replaced the blanket over her completely and straddled her on his knees. Her moved her long hair aside and pulled the blanket down below her shoulder blades. Wren leaned over her, pressing his penis into her back and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to rub your bursa sac." Spencer giggled. Wren kissed her behind her ear and sucked gently. Wren continued to massage her neck and shoulders. He rested his body against hers and pulled the blanket down further, exposing Spencer's back. Spencer shuddered. Wren pulled her arms out to the sides and rubbed them down with lotion. As he moved above her, the tip of his semi-hardened penis grazed her back like a wet feather, the soft wet skin briefly touching her on one side, then the other, then against the side of her breast as massaged her. He made his way slowly down her back, working any remaining tension from out of each muscle. Wren worked her low back and butt loose before slipping a hand between Spencer and the bed. Wren's penis hardened as he grinded himself into Spencer's butt, moving their hips in a slow circle, causing her vulva to press and rub into his hand beneath her. "Oh—Wren," moaned Spencer. Wren continued, feeling Spencer twitch and roll beneath the blanket. "Wren—I—want you—inside me." Wren continued until she came, barely able to restrain himself from coming too. Wren pulled away and stood. "Roll on to your back now." The remaining blanket fell aside to reveal her again. Wren took hold of Spencer's hips and butt, dragging her to the edge of the bed and left her spread legs dangling over the edge. "Wren, I think I'll fall." _

_"I'm holding you. I won't let you fall." Wren knelt on the floor between Spencer's legs. "You trust me?"_

_Spencer nodded, "yes," she said, still riding out the end of her orgasm. Wren glanced down and saw how wet she was. "Spencer you're so beautiful," said Wren and briefly kissed the soft flesh above __there__. _

"Spencer, Spence honey, are you up here? There you are, didn't you hear me calling?"

"Yeah, Mom? Sorry, I must have zoned out for a moment."

"Your father and I are ordering out, have you had dinner?"

"Yes, I ate earlier with Hanna and Emily."

"Okay. Well, remember to take breaks from studying. Statistically you remember more material if you take a 10 minute break every hour."

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Mom," replied Spencer. Once Spencer heard Veronica's footsteps recede, she returned to the memory of last night.

_Wren positioned his tip just outside of her and entered her swiftly, filling her completely. Wren thrust into her slowly again and again. "Will you touch your breasts for me?" Spencer began to slowly tease the skin beneath her breasts. She cupped her breasts and gently squeezed, moving her thumbs around the hard nipples. Spencer moaned and said, "Why aren't you inside me?"_

_"I want to remember you like this forever." Spencer smiled._

_"For your spank bank?"_

_"Indeed, among other things," said Wren. Spencer giggled and bit her lip. Wren leaned forward and kissed her. Wren held Spencer's gaze as he re-entered her, thrusting deeper, rolling his hips to move gently inside of her. Wren used his free hands to gently squeeze her butt. "Please, faster Wren," begged Spencer. Wren softly traced small circles without touching her clitoris, building a slow rhythm in time with each roll. "Oh—touch me Wren," cried Spencer as she continued to play with her breasts, moving her fingers quickly now. Wren moved faster and played his fingers across her, rubbing her clitoris quickly with gentle pressure. Wren felt her contract around him as her back arched. Wren increased his pace and came just after her climax. He collapsed onto her stomach for a moment before lying next to her on the bed. He pulled up towards the headboard again so she wouldn't slide off the bed. "Wow, Wren, wow—I don't think I can move. I'm floating. " Wren smiled._

Hanna was right, thought Spencer, damn that was great sex

_…_

A video started to play on a computer screen. It was a dark bedroom lit by candles. Two black hooded figures ate popcorn while watching the screen intently.

_Panting, a couple lay together on the bed as their breathing returned to normal. Spencer rolled on to her side to face him. "I'm giving you ten minutes. Then we're going to do that again. Spencer got up and left Wren in the bedroom. Wren woke up when Spencer straddled him and kissed him. He rolled them so that he was on top and between her legs. "So beautiful," said Wren, holding Spencer's gaze as he raised his chest off of her. Wren entered her swiftly, and pulled Spencer's legs to wrap around his waist. Wren watched Spencer's face and waited a moment. Spencer pulled Wren's backside closer and squeezed her legs around him. Wren leaned over her and nibbled the skin beneath one breast, kissing slowly, teasing the hardened nipple. They kissed and Wren began slowly thrusting into her. Spencer rolled them so they lay on their sides. Each thrust created intense friction, and soon Spencer was panting, writhing and losing control next to Wren. Their kisses were messy as they each tried to capture the other's mouth between their gasps. _


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer, unlike her peers, hated having days off from school for Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving for other people meant gathering with relatives, watching football, and being relegated to the kiddie table when you're nearly eighteen. Thanksgiving dinner for the Hastings occurs at 12:30pm in the country club dining room. Of course, once again her father will have requested a table near the buffet, insuring that three minutes cannot pass without some drunk asshole accompanied by wife stumbles over to say hi to their old buddy Peter and his wife "Vivian" and ask if "Melissa" has heard from her colleges yet. Spencer would wish that everyone would go home so the wait-staff could be with their families.

At least there were two days of school before then. Having the rest of the week off from school meant that Spencer was alone because her friends had family obligations that couldn't be avoided. Spencer usually used this time to get ahead on schoolwork. With so much time for schoolwork coming up, she allowed herself to call Wren on Sunday to arrange a meeting for Monday evening. Until then, she had schoolwork to do. After all, 'A' could try to kill her but Spencer would be damned if this new 'A' was going to completely ruin her GPA.

Normally her bedroom was a sanctuary, but today she could only think about Toby sitting in her red chair, reading while she worked. Haunted by the image, she packed her books and left for the coffee shop.

_…_

Spencer struggled with her AP Calc homework, cursing her ambition for taking BC instead of AB.

"Talking to yourself, Spencer?"

"Wren, hi, I didn't know you came here."

"Yeah, the hospital's nearby. I just finished my shift."

"Right"

"So I take it that calculus is giving you trouble?"

"Yes. It's awful. I thought that I could handle taking BC calc, but I'm drowning in derivatives; so much for boosting my college app."

"Well, I don't know what BC stands for, but maths is the same all over, even in England. Let's take a look here." Wren sat next to Spencer on the bench. "Which one are you having trouble with?"

"All of them—I've totally blanked out my last four math classes. I think I might have fallen asleep. Is it possible to have calc-induced narcolepsy?" Wren laughed. He leaned toward Spencer, placing his left hand on Spencer's low back while he read the problems in the textbook.

"Let's start with this one," said Wren, pointing to an easier problem. Together they hunched over her books.

"Why is it so easy when I do it with you?" Spencer locked eyes with Wren and blushed. "I—that—I mean—that came out wrong." Wren smiled. Spencer laughed, holding his gaze, embarrassment gone.

"I'm going to get a refill. Can I get you anything?"

"Spencer, hey, I haven't seen you since the trunk show," said CeCe, walking over to their table. "I'm sorry, I see you're with a friend." CeCe stood in front of their table, one hip out, head tilted, just like Ali.

"Wren, this is CeCe Drake, she moved to Rosewood recently. CeCe, this is Wren Kingston."

"CeCe, I was just getting up for refills, could I get anything for you?"

"No, thanks, I'm good." CeCe sat down in Wren's chair. "So, Spencer," began CeCe, looking straight through Spencer like she had seen her having sex with Wren, "your_ friend_ is really cute. Who knew hospital pajamas could look like _that_. I guess you really do like older guys. I just hope he isn't another one of Melissa's boyfriends." Spencer stared at CeCe. "Don't worry, Toby won't hear about him from me. Tell Wren it was really nice meeting him. Bye lovie." CeCe sauntered off, flashing a big smile at Wren as she left. Spencer continued to watch Wren as he ordered and paid. She smiled at him as he returned to her.

"Your friend left?"

"Yeah, she left, thank god."

"Why thank god?"

"She's freakishly like Ali. Seeing CeCe, sometimes it's like Ali's alive. They were friends. When she was talking to me, it was like she knew what we did Friday night."

"Spencer, I assure you that it is not possible."

"I know, I know, it's just that she said a couple of things the same way Ali did. Ali knew all our secrets. She said that it kept us close, but she taunted us, holding our secrets against us. God, I need a drink. I need to relax. My paranoia is on overdrive. CeCe's great. She helped me get my college app for UPenn in on time."

"See, there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Yeah, now I just have to wait to hear back from UPenn."

"I'm sure that you will be accepted. You are quite extraordinary, you know. But for now, there is nothing to do on that front."

"Just start writing my applications for safety schools." Wren smiled.

"Even if by some bizarre misguided choice you are not accepted to your first choice, remember, you can always transfer. A friend of mine wasn't accepted to UPenn his first go-round, but after his freshman year was able to transfer to UPenn. He worked hard at his second choice school and applied as a transfer student. The initial college admissions process is not the be all and end determining where you graduate from."

"You said you finished your shift?"

"I did say that, yes. I was on my way home. Would you like to come with me?" Spencer smiled.

"I intend to—over and over again," she whispered in his ear.

_…_

Once inside the building Spencer pinned Wren to the wall, devouring him with her kisses. Wren's hands had slipped through the open front of her coat to hold her closer. Wren pushed her back, guiding her towards the stairs. Spencer tripped, pulling Wren down with her. Tangled on the stairs they giggled into their kiss.

"We have to stop—" kiss

"no" kiss

"up the stairs" kiss

"okay," Wren agreed, taking Spencer's hand and leading her up the few flights of stairs to his apartment. Spencer draped herself around Wren's back as he unlocked the door. She reached under his coat and slipped her hand under his scrubs, gently dragging her fingernails across Wren's bare chest. "Spencer, you have to stop, I have to concentrate on the lock." Spencer took a step back and waited to enter the apartment. Once the door was opened Wren began to enter. He looked behind for Spencer. He grabbed her hand and twirled her into the apartment, then pulled her back, spinning her into his chest as if they were dancing. Spencer raised her gaze slowly up to Wren's eyes. The space between their lips grew smaller and smaller until they nearly touched.

"Wren, dear, is that you? Could you tell me when I'm supposed to take my warfarin and when I take the little yellow ones? Oh, you have a young lady with you. I'll ask the pharmacist tomorrow."

"Joan, you don't take warfarin anymore." Wren turned to Spencer, "Go in, I'll be right there."

Wren returned twenty minutes later to find Spencer pulling his copy of _1776_ off the bookshelf.

"You know, Washington kicked your redcoat ass."

"General Howe is vastly underrated. And if not for the surprising capture of Trenton, Howe would have eventually crushed the rebellion," replied Wren, confidently walking towards Spencer.

"No, Howe failed to capitalize on opportunities. Ultimately that would have led to his failure against the Continental Army even without Washington's brilliant attack on Trenton. Howe could have taken Washington if he had attacked Brooklyn Heights, but he halted his troops for the day, Washington was able to retreat and Howe lost an opportunity to inflict losses on the Continental Army," rebutted Spencer, taking a few steps forward, meeting Wren.

"Howe did have a certain inability to be spontaneous, to look beyond the planned outcome; that I agree is a flaw. Opportunities should be met openly and without reservations." They kissed hungrily, tugging at their clothes to remove them quickly.

"Bed?"

"Yes" They managed to stumble into the bedroom, falling on to the bed together with Spencer lying naked on top of Wren. Spencer began to tug at his boxers Wren broke their kiss and rolled them over.

"Wait, I'll be right back," said Wren, leaving Spencer naked and ready on the bed to find a box of condoms. He held up a shiny foil packet as he returned. Spencer tilted her head, annoyed that he had stopped.

"Wren, I told you, I'm on the pill."

"But you have your whole life ahead of you. Multiple forms of contraception are always recommendable." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for the PSA, doctor buzzkill."

"It may not have much sex appeal, but I care for you."

"Shut up and kiss me." They kissed. Spencer rolled them so she was on top. Spencer pulled the packet out of Wren's hand, tore open the foil and tried to remember the details of the lesson on rolling the condom onto a banana in sex ed. class. Spencer was surprised by Wren's physical reaction to her hands unrolling the condom down the length of his penis. Spencer smiled. She positioned herself above him, her hand clasp around him still until she took him in completely. She began grinded herself against him, finding the rhythm that she liked best. She leaded forward, groaning with pleasure at the increasing friction. Wren played his fingers around her breasts, alternating squeezing the breast and grazing the nipple. He continued until Spencer was on the edge of her orgasm and then sat up, readjusting their position so her feet were behind him and he was leaning against the headboard. Spencer tensed and stared at Wren.

"Was that for the redcoat comment?" Wren ran his hands up and down Spencer's back.

"It was going to be over before it started. Watching you come like that would have put me over the edge. I'll last a little longer this way and you're still in control."

"I was so close—watching me really does that to you?"

"When you're on top of me, it's all I can do to hold out a little longer. You're intoxicating, Spencer," said Wren before he dipped his head and took her breast into his mouth. Spencer arched her back and began moving against him again. He bit and teased her nipple, gently stroking the sides of her breasts. She used his shoulder to steady herself as she moved along him, finding her rhythm again. She pulled his hair a little, then harder to pull his head off of her breasts. She locked eyes with him, then stared at his open mouth. She placed her fingertips on his smooth bottom lip, pulling down a little gently.

"I'm on the edge," she panted before kissing him. Wren pulled her chest closer and her wet hard nipples moved against his chest in time with her hips. She moved a little faster, moaning into their kiss. She tensed around him and Wren bucked his hips once into her, coming at the same time.

Descending from their high, Wren rolled Spencer onto her back and rolled back onto his side. He pulled the used condom off and tossed it into the bin before collapsing onto his back. Spencer pulled a blanket up to cover them before snuggling into Wren's body.

_"Spencer, fuck buddies don't sleep over." _

_"Fuck off, Hanna, I know you're right. Just leave me alone with him for a moment before I have to leave."_

"I should get going."

"Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, this was wonderful, thank you," she replied between kisses. "I just have to go."

"May I walk you out?"

"Sure."

…

A happy young couple walked out of a building. The man talked as he carried the woman's bag and the woman laughed, reaching for the man's hand. They held hands next to a car and kissed.

A hand in a black leather glove crushed an empty water bottle. "They make a cute couple, don't they?" asked Mona. Mona held a DSLR with a long lens in her gloved hands. "Thoughtful of them to stop under a streetlamp," she said, "low-light photos at this distance are a bitch."


	8. Chapter 8

On Wednesday, Spencer parked in front of the coffee shop. She walked to the door, but found a hateful cheerful stupid sign, "Happy Thanksgiving! Reopening for Black Friday." _Crap._

"Spencer!"

"Oh, hey Wren"

"Have a coffee with me before work?"

"I'd like to, but they're closed for Thanksgiving, early. I was hoping to study here today."

"How about the public library?"

"Overrun by Vandals. Hoards of noisy bad-mannered children and their oblivious parents invaded the Reference Room. The librarians refused to ask the snot-nosed little brats to leave." Wren laughed.

"Listen, I have an idea." He pulled out his keys and started to remove two. "These are for my flat. It's quiet, there's internet, just make yourself at home."

"Wren—I can't just take your keys."

"Don't worry about it. I have a spare set in my locker at work. My neighbor Joan has a spare set too. I'm covered."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Happy Thanksgiving," said Wren, walking away.

"Wren—" Wren turned around and walked back to Spencer.

"Yeah?"

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"Uh, no."

"Tommorrow night?"

"No—"

"Oh, okay, bye then." Confused and dejected, Spencer turned slowly towards her car.

"Spencer, I'm working a double shift tomorrow." Spencer turned to face Wren, smiling a little. "I don't have a family to celebrate Thanksgiving with, so I might as well cover a shift for someone who does."

"Right, you're British."

"English"

"English" They shared star-struck smiles.

…

Spencer woke up Thursday to do homework while watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade on tv before going to the country club. When the National Dog Show came on after the end of the parade, Spencer knew it was time to dress for the club. Annual tv schedules, the club, and Spencer had followed this pattern for years. While she dressed, Spencer had a thought of what would keep her calm while enduring nosy questions from relative strangers at the club. She grabbed her overnight bag and packed essentials and a change of clothes for the next day. _I won't be needing pajamas… _

"Spencer, are you ready? Your father is warming up the car!" Spencer walked down the stairs, took a deep breathe, and lied.

"Mom, is it okay if I go in my car? I promised Hanna I would go Black Friday shopping with her, and she wants to get up at 3am, so would it be okay if I just drove over to her house straight from the club? That way we can hangout, have an early dinner, and go to bed early?"

"Black Friday? How tacky."

"I know, but Hanna's been really excited. She's decided that Black Friday is a shopping experience that she's been deprived of, and she made me promise to go with her."

"Well, Hanna loves shopping, I hope you two go to sleep early tonight. Just try not to get trampled by over-caffeinated soccer moms. See you at the club."

…

Spencer had managed to survive Thanksgiving "dinner" at the club. Every time someone asked her about college, she tried to think of something different to do with Wren. Finally she was alone in his apartment and able to research some of her ideas online. She had gotten her laptop set up with his wifi the day before when she needed a quiet place to study. She smiled to herself about the careful studying she would be doing today. She texted Hanna to ask her to cover for her, on the off chance her mother asked Hanna about Spencer. She looked around Wren's apartment, realizing she had a chance to study him. She was curious about what she might find._ You're only allowed to look at things in plain sight or in the kitchen—anything else would be snooping and rude._ She settled on looking at the bookshelves again, pulling out titles she didn't recognize to read the publisher's blurb. She carefully replaced each book after she looked it over. When she found a tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice, she couldn't resist looking inside. In faded handwriting the name Sophie W. _Who was Sophie W.? Why would Wren have her book? It looked like an old book; did he just pick it up at a used book sale? No, Jane Austen certainly didn't fit into the rest of his book collection. Who was Sophie to Wren? Girlfriend. Definitely girlfriend. And he kept her book deliberately. Before Melissa or after—me? Of course it could be after their first kiss. It wasn't like Wren needed to be faithful between then and now, so I have no right to feel betrayed when we had never really been together before—and fuck buddies does not a monogamous relationship make. What was Sophie like? Was she prettier than me? Smarter? More accomplished? Definitely more accomplished in bed. What was it about her that made Wren chose to hold onto to something of hers? Well, at least I can work on the sex. Pride and Prejudice, huh, I do love the part where_…Spencer flipped through the pages 'til she found the right scene and began reading. _I can do research later._

It was around eight when she finished the book. She pulled out her laptop and started reading up on sex tips. She eventually found herself looking at videos and ached for release. She carried the laptop into the bedroom. She left the laptop on the bed, undressing and carefully folding her clothes. She sat on the bed and selected music from her library. She searched for a little while longer, picking out her favorites. She set the laptop to the side and slid her palms down her stomach. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She panted, continuing her ministrations, coaxing every bit of pleasure from her orgasm. She sighed at the finish, pleased at her speed and technique. She had a plan for her evening with Wren. She carried the laptop back to the kitchen, and repacked it. She took her phone into the bedroom, set her alarm, and went to sleep.

…

Wren came home to a dark apartment, exhausted after his double shift. He threw his coat off on to the sofa, threw his keys on the kitchen counter, without bothering to turn on the lights. He entered his bedroom without noticing the flickering candlelight, pulled his scrubs off and began to slide into bed. He glanced across the bed and noticed a girl sleeping with the bedclothes pulled up to the ears.

"Blimey! Spencer? What are you—"

"Are you mad? Maybe this was a bad idea," said Spencer groggily, suddenly embarrassed.

"No, the opposite, I'm quite chuffed that you're here."

"Is that good?"

"Yes. You've lit candles. Are you naked?" he asked, lifting the bedclothes up to see for himself. "You're starkers!" said Wren, overwhelmed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the opposite wall.

"Yup. That's me, Spencer, naked in your bed in the middle of the night." She waited for him to say something. "Should I go? I should go." Wren whipped his head back to face her.

"No! I mean, that is, I would very much like it if you stayed. When I lent you my keys I never expected- Give me a moment. You'll stay?" Wren waited for her nod before dashing to the bathroom.

He returned a few minutes later and slid into bed next to Spencer, lying on his side to face her.

"Your accent's more pronounced and you're a lot less smooth when you're tired."

He tentatively brushed his fingers along her arm. Spencer rolled onto her side to face him. She could smell toothpaste.

"Yes, well, when I'm knackered all my confidence is worn out and my innate uncertainty shows—" Spencer silenced him with a soft, gentle kiss. She pulled her face away a little, eyes locked on his, waiting for him to catch up.

"I'm naked in your bed, waiting to have sex with you. What exactly is there for you to be uncertain about?"

He kissed her gently and moved his hand to her waist. He deepened the kiss, moving his palm down along her body, stroking across her buttcheeks. She moaned into the kiss. He ran his hand down the back of her upper thigh. He pulled her leg towards him, slipped his other hand under her waist and rolled her body onto his, lying now under her spread legs. Their breathing quickened. Her legs parted a little more as the kiss intensified, pulling her body farther up his and her hips changed angles, pressing her into his lower abdomen.

"Spencer, you're wet already?"

"I may have started without you"

"Did you?"

"Well, I thought you might be exhausted and not up for a lot of foreplay. I tried to estimate the approximate time your shift would end and added how long it might take you to get home, then subtracted four minutes and started then. But my calculations must have been off because I finished before you came home. I had hoped to time it so that you would walk-in on me—" Wren stopped her with a kiss.

"You're incredible. I'm sorry I was delayed. I've scuppered your well-laid plan."

"Yes, you did. And we would have enjoyed my plan."

Wren gently pressed his fingers along the soft curve of Spencer's back and traced the shape of her buttcheeks, slowly using his index finger to gently press skin the alongside the dip between her cheeks. Spencer's hips pushed into Wren a little more.

"Would it be okay if we had sex later and just kissed?"

"Are you too tired? You could just lie back while I have my wicked way with you."

"But I want to snog you. And if I don't kiss you first, you'll just have you way with me and leg it." They laughed.

"Leg it?"

"Run off."

Spencer switched from her pre-sex position to alongside him. She looked across Wren's bare chest, drawing circles with her fingertips. She took a deep breath, resolved to ask.

"Does it bother you?"

"You lying naked in my bed? Are you kidding?"

"Wren—you know what I mean."

"That you use me for my body and leave? Not as long as you come back"

"No, be serious, does what we're doing bother you?" Wren pulled Spencer on top of him, looking straight into her eyes.

"I told you, I'm here for you. Does it bother you?" Wren rubbed her back as she spoke.

"I don't know, I feel guilty that it doesn't bother me more. Everything's just so fucked up and it's all my fault. I have a boyfriend. I never thought that I would cheat on him—on anyone. I didn't think that was who I was. But here I am naked in your bed—and I don't want to be anywhere else and I have a boyfriend who isn't you—a boyfriend who left town and isn't returning my calls; a boyfriend who I accused of trying to kill me and my friends."

"I've never thought of anything that happened between us as cheating."

"That's not what the rest of the world would call it." She lay her head on his chest.

"To hell with the rest of the world-I just want you to be happy."

"Sometimes I think that with everything I've done, I have no right to be happy." Wren lifted her chin.

"You deserve to be happy Spencer. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise. Does this—I have to ask—does being with me make you happy?"

"Yes. Are you happy with me?"_ Always,_ thought Wren.

"Yes." Spencer lay her head on his chest again and fell asleep.

A beam of sunlight peeking through the edges of the curtains hit Wren on the face. He woke up entangled with Spencer. He kissed her face, waiting for her to wake up. She opened her eyes and returned the kiss. She ran her hands down his chest, finding his ready cock. Spencer grabbed a condom from the nightstand and pulled it over his morning wood. She rolled over to lie facing away from him and reached behind her to pull his hips closer. He entered her and placed her leg down, feeling her muscles constrict around him. He kissed her neck and whispered, "good morning."

He continue to play with her through her orgasms, keeping total contact with her body as he ground himself up and down her body as he built towards his own orgasm. Finally he came, but remained inside and moving against her until she came one last time.

"Just keep holding me like this?" They fell back asleep together, in total contact.


	9. Chapter 9

The phone buzzed in Toby's hand. Unknown number_ Great. _Does she taste as good as she looks? I'd like to get me some of that action—A There was a video file attached to the text message._ Super, another video of my "girlfriend" fucking someone else. _Toby opened the file. A close-up of a naked girl lying on a bed in a dark room; Toby recognized the music, the skin, the freckles on the hipbone_—Spencer. _She was alone this time_. Holy fucking shit—she's—_Toby's pants began to feel far too small. Toby ducked into the nearest doorway in need of some privacy.

_…_

"So Spence, how was your Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, you know, dinner at the club, me stone-cold sober surrounded by loads of drunk shithead friends of my parents. Melissa started a game of high-low, she's thriving at B-school and couldn't wait to rub it in: overall no more than the usual bullshit."

"Really, that's all you're gonna give me after I had to cover for your "Black Friday" sleepover? Come on, help a girl out, my 'A'-enforced abstinence is killing me."

"Okay, fine. I surprised Wren when he got home from work."

"That's it? Give me details."

"He came home really late after his double shift at the hospital and I had fallen asleep in his bed."

"Aww, did you cuddle?"

"Yes. All night. Enough?" Aria and Emily joined them in Hanna's room with the popcorn.

"I think it's so romantic, like Shakespeare or the Notebook. You meet Wren, there's this immediate, undeniable chemistry, but he's engaged to your sister, the timing is all wrong—and now, a second chance—"

"Are you doing a dramatic reading that we don't know about?"

"No—it's like fate or something. Like Rachel McAdams reading about Ryan Gosling in the newspaper right before her wedding to what's-his-face."

"James Marsden."

"I just think it's romantic that you have another chance."

"Like this timing isn't wrong now?" asked Aria. "She already has a boyfriend, but she doesn't even know if her actual boyfriend is really her boyfriend or a grave robbing stalker."

"Yeah, but if we all waited around for the perfect timing, you wouldn't have gotten together with Ezra."

"Point taken, timing isn't everything."

"Do you believe that it was fate that you met Ezra at a bar before you met him as your teacher?" asked Emily.

"Maybe, but I don't think that you can rely completely on fate. I think maybe fate arranges the meeting, but you determine the future. You have to take the risk"

"The chemistry with Wren is-good."

"Understatement of the century."

"But there's Toby. I love Toby, but I don't know if he loves me. I thought that he did—I don't know anymore."

"Toby's been framed before. 'A' could just be messing with you. You don't know for sure that Toby is 'A'."

"I know that you're right, Em, but why hasn't he returned my calls by now? Why did he leave Rosewood? It's been weeks. I can't take not knowing. Can we just watch the movie and talk about something else?"

"It's crazy about Jenna Marshall, right?" asked Aria.

"Yeah, I know, right? She wasn't my favorite person, but dead?"

"I heard that her parents found her body in her bedroom. Can you imagine?" empathized Emily.

"My mom said that she thinks that Jenna's death is suspicious and that the cops are calling it accidental to gather evidence without alerting their suspect."

"Jenna could be a bitch, but why would anyone want to kill her now?"

"You mean why would 'A' want to kill her now; probably for the same reason that they killed Garrett. They knew something or 'A' thought that they knew something so 'A' shut them up, permanently."

"Can we just watch the movie and not talk about 'A' for the rest of the night?" They restarted the movie. Hanna leaned over to Spencer and whispered, "Can I just say that I like his shoes?"

…

A week later at during lunch at school, rumors about Jenna Marshall's murder were spreading like wildfire.

"My mom said that the cops arrested Noel Kahn," said Spencer, sitting down at their table in the courtyard.

"The newspaper said she died of a head injury. I'm sure that Noel didn't mean to kill her, it was probably an accident."

"Aria, just because you dated him doesn't mean he's innocent. If it was an accident, he should have called an ambulance," said Hanna as she sat next to Aria.

"Sneaking out of Jenna's house in the middle of the night doesn't look good," said Emily.

"I just don't believe that Noel could murder someone."

"Aria, he did try to blackmail Ezra into changing his grade. It's not like he follows a strict moral code."

"But blackmail isn't murder."

"I overheard some of the coaches talking. Mr. Kahn is trying to prevent the school from reporting Noel's arrest to the Harvard lacrosse coach. Even if it was an accident, his whole recruitment is in jeopardy."

"God, how do you explain getting arrested for murder on your college application?" asked Aria.

"Character building?" said Spencer, causing Hanna to snort.

"More like community service—you know, getting rid of Jenna—what, too soon?"

"Just a little, Han. Besides aren't we being hypocritical? It's not like we've never been arrested for murder."

"I'm just relieved that it isn't one of us in trouble this time."

"Yeah," the girls agreed_. Or dead,_ they thought.

"What about Mona, have you asked her about Toby yet?" asked Emily

"No, and I'm not going to. She's just going to lie to me and nothing she says will make me feel better. Even if she told the truth, how could I tell? If I don't believe a word she says, what use is there in confronting her?"

"You're just losing hope at the moment. It will all work out with Toby, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, well, hope breeds eternal misery," said Spencer, causing a flashback_: damn, that first time I saw him._

Paige waved to Emily and walked over to join the table.

"Hey Paige, we were just talking about Jenna Marshall," said Hanna.

"I know, everyone's talking about her murder. Can you believe they've arrested Noel?"

"We were just saying how it must be some kind of mistake, it must have been an accident," said Aria

"We're going to go hang out in the library," said Emily, grabbing Paige's hand and tugging her away.

"Nice seeing you Paige!"

"Bye guys!"

…

"Detective Wilden, you're never going to believe this report from forensics."

"Is that the report on the DNA on the victim's clothes?"

"Yes. The semen found on the victim's robe near the shoulder doesn't match the suspect's DNA."

"Shit! That asshole Kahn kid is going to walk. His Daddy's lawyers have already started burying the DA's office under a mountain of pre-trial motions. They'll get a judge to dismiss the charges and next thing you know, he'll be living in some exotic country without a U.S. extradition treaty. There's two kinds of law in this country: one law for rich people and one law for poor folks, and neither ever seems to amount to justice."

"I don't know about that. Forensics found a match to the semen. With this guy's record, it's possible that Kahn didn't kill Jenna Marshall after all."


	10. Chapter 10

Mid-December

"Toby Cavanaugh? Chief, they're sure about this?" asked Detective Wilden.

"Yes, Wilden. I called the lab myself. The dried seminal fluid found on the shoulder of Jenna Marshall's robe matches Toby Cavanaugh."

"God, he's fucking his own sister?"

"Step-sister—I don't believe that they are related by blood."

"Blood or not, that's pretty fucked up. The autopsy report states that she had had sex recently but no DNA, traces of a lubricant and spermicide-used a condom. No bruising or other overt signs of force, so the sex seems consensual. Did Kahn have sex with her and Cavanaugh what—how does Cavanaugh's semen transfer to Jenna Marshall's robe?"

"Well, if he tried to force himself, why is the semen on her robe and nowhere else? He has some knowledge of how the system works—juvenile detention is like school for criminals innit, we put'em away to "rehabilitate" and they come out dirtier than when they went in. Maybe he cleans her up but forgets he touched her shoulder."

"So Cavanaugh is jealous, waits for Kahn to leave, then Cavanaugh attempts rape and kills her?"

"He did try to kill her once before. He set their goddamn garage on fire while she was inside. There never seemed to be a motive then. Now the two of them tried to give us some cock and bull story later that some stranger set that fire, but that never felt true."

"But why would the girl try to clear him? He has this history of arson, so why not set the whole house on fire after he'd killed her—you know, destroy the evidence?"

"Not all criminals are as logical as the quacks say. Some of 'em are just plain crazy."

"The motive just doesn't seem to fit, Chief.

"I don't know Wilden, just find the bastard so we can give the parents and this town some peace of mind. Let lawyers and quacks worry about motive."

…

Veronica opened the door and found Detective Wilden.

"Mrs. Hastings, is Spencer home? We'd like to talk to her."

"She's a minor. You may question her here not at the station and while I am present,"

"Of course, Mrs. Hastings."

"Very well. I will return in a moment with Spencer. You may wait on our porch until I return."

"I couldn't get a cup of coffee, could I?"

"I will be glad to fix a cup for you, when I return." Veronica closed the door in Wilden's face and went to Spencer's bedroom.

"Spence, honey?"

"Yeah mom?"

"The police are here. Detective Wilden wants to talk to you. Honey, he's in charge of the Jenna Marshall murder investigation. Do you know why he would want to talk to you?"

"I have no idea. I don't—didn't really know Jenna all that well. We weren't friends. Do I have to talk to him?"

"Well, no, but I don't see why you shouldn't. I think that refusing to speak to the police will cause them to cast their suspicions onto you unnecessarily. I'll be with you the whole time. If there are any questions that you feel uncertain about answering, just look at me, okay?" Spencer nodded.

"Okay" Spencer's phone buzzed. *Alibi Toby for Jenna's death or your personal physician will be answering charges on the distribution of kiddie porn. Too bad for him, you're still a minor Spence—A* There was a video attached—Spencer and Wren, together._ It looks like our first night together. Alibi Toby? What could Toby have to do with Jenna's death? He's in Bucks County. Why does 'A' want to force me to protect Toby? _"I'll be right down mom, let me just go to the bathroom first." Veronica returned downstairs and invited Wilden and the uniformed officer inside. They sat in the living room to wait for Spencer.

Spencer stood in her bathroom, rinsing the vomit from her mouth._ God, a video? That video getting out would be bad, punishing Wren for something that I wanted, but framing him for distributing child pornography, that would ruin him—how did 'A' even make this—I made sure that every damn window was blocked. I was so careful. The angle of the video—looks like the top of his dresser. There's nothing there but—his phone. He docks his smart phone there. 'A' hacked his phone. _She washed her hands and walked down stairs.

"Spencer, I have some questions about your boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh."

"Okay."

"Could you tell me about the last time that you saw Toby?"

"It was the night that Jenna died. I mean, I didn't know that she died that night but I now know that it was the night she died. I met him at the overlook around 10pm and left just after dawn."

"His parents told us that he had left town just after Halloween."

"Yes, he did, he came back that night to see me."

"I see. And do you know where he is now?"

"No, I haven't heard from him."

"Very well. Spencer, Mrs. Hastings, thank you for your time. We'll be in touch."

…

Monday morning at the hospital a nurse handed him a note. "A pretty brunette left this for you, Doctor."

Text me the time you will be leaving from work. I'll be waiting for you. You said that you would do anything to help me, please do this for me. When you get home, grab me and bend me over. Push up my skirt and rip off my underwear. Force me. I'll explain everything later, please don't ask. Spencer

_What the hell? God knows I'll rip her pants off any day, but force myself on her, no. I'd do anything for her, but I can't do that. If she wanted to do something new, she'd just say so. She had made plans to hang out with her friends after student council and hockey practice. What the hell happened? She had started to leave things at my place beyond a toothbrush. She stayed through the night most nights now. Things were fine when she left last night. She seemed relaxed. School was fine, she had relaxed about UPenn and as far as I know, no family issues. Melissa was in Philadelphia, Peter Hastings was on some business trip. Garret's death seemed to have kept this 'A' person happy enough to leave Spencer alone. Jenna Marshall's death was weeks ago—her death hadn't seemed to disturb Spencer any more than the tragic death of a schoolmate would bother anyone. What the hell's put the wind up?_ Wren pulled out his phone, texted Spencer, and returned to work.

_…_

Spencer paced in Wren's apartment. She was wearing heels and a tight pencil skirt. She had thought about running to the mall to buy a garter belt and thigh highs, but she didn't have the time. She settled for sheer stockings that she already had at home. She imagined the sound of the nylon stockings and cotton underwear tearing just before Wren entered her. She imagined the feeling of being pressed into the table and pounded into over and over again._ Where is he? It only takes ten minutes for him to walk from the hospital to his apartment building. He's twenty minutes late. Probably some patient. I'll just text and ask him how long he'll be._

Wren had stopped in the neighborhood pharmacy to buy lube and condoms. He was sitting in the coffee shop now._ How am I aroused thinking about forcing Spencer, thinking of bending her over a table and fucking her as hard as I can? What kind of a man does that? Am I really even considering doing this?_ Wren checked his incoming *you on your way? If not, how long will you be?*_ No way in hell am I forcing her. I'll rip her clothes off sure, but she has say yes before anything else. Safe word, there has to be a safe word. *_I'm on my way*

Spencer opened the door while Wren was climbing the last flight of stairs. She locked the door behind him and waited. Wren placed the bag on the kitchen counter before turning to speak.

"I don't know how far you want me to take this. I'm conflicted about forcing you to do anything. We need a safe word."

"Fine, apples. Can we fuck now?"

"Blow me."

"No." They laughed. He walked towards her and pulled her close. "Thank god. You had me really worried." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

"Yes. I need you to be rough today. I want you to take control. I don't want you to ask me, I want you to take me. Will you fuck me now?"

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow," he whispered into her ear.

...

Her last gasp pushed him over the edge and he came, falling on to her back. They rested their before Wren was able to stand up and pull out. He stepped out of the pile of pants and boxers. He pulled off the used condom and walked to the kitchen trash. He looked back at Spencer, and smiled, a little embarrassed and a little proud that he had left her so disheveled. Her bra was hanging off her forearms, her hair a little messy, as she leaned over the back of the sofa and panted, trying to catch her breath. He wanted to run over and kiss her, but was a little wary. He poured two glasses of water. She still hadn't said anything.

He walked back to her, handing her the glass. She took quick sips, like a marathon runner.

"I take it back. Thighs like that, you definitely rowed at Oxford. Forgive me for ever doubting." They laughed. He picked her up, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom while talking.

"One never lies about rowing for Oxford. I was in a lightweight four." He pulled the bedclothes back and placed her tenderly on the bed. He proceeded to undress her, tucking her now bare legs and cold feet into the sheets.

"That was, damn. I think the proper phrase is 'you could fuck for England'" Wren laughed.

"Thank you." He pulled his shirt over his head and climbed into bed next to her. She snuggled close and he put his arm around her, pulling her closer, wrapping her onto his chest. "Will you stay?"

"Is it okay if I do?"

"More than okay, I get to hold you like this all night."

"Too tired for another round?"

"I think I'll find a way." He stroked her hair. "May I ask—what changed your plans for the evening?" _Crap, right, the reason for the amazing sex, _thought Spencer.

"There has to be a reason for suggesting amazing sex?"

"Spencer," Wren groaned, "you already admitted as much." Spencer listened to his heartbeat.

"The police came to see me. They're looking for Toby."

"Now? Aren't they busy enough with the Jenna Marshall murder? What do the cops want with Toby?"

"They think Toby had something to do with her death."

"I thought he left Rosewood."

"As far as I know, he did. I figured he went back to Bucks County. He had a job there for a while."

"So what makes them think it was Toby? I thought they arrested Noel Kahn."

"My mom said that they had to let Noel go, even with the witness statement that placed him at her house at the time of death. She heard from one of the court officers that the police found DNA on Jenna's robe from someone other than Noel. She didn't know if it was Toby's but she said that she thought that Toby's DNA would still be on file from his previous arrests. She said that the forensic people would have run every sample found against Jenna's DNA and against some big database called CODIS."

"So if the cops are looking for Toby, you think that it was his DNA found on her robe?" Spencer nodded. Wren rubbed her back. "Well, Toby and Jenna lived in the same house, it will be hard to convince a jury about when the DNA transferred to the robe. It could have been before he left." Rosewood must have the highest per capita murder rate in the whole bloody country. How I am going to protect Spencer?

"You're right, of course you're right. There's no way Toby had anything to do with Jenna's death. I wish I had thought of that. Though not too much, because the sex was mind-blowing." They laughed.

"Spencer, this question may seem callous. I know that Toby is important to you, but is that really the only thing that has upset you?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I believe that something significant happened."

"My boyfriend being accused of murder isn't significant enough for you?"

"Spencer, that isn't what I meant. Of course you care about him—"

"I love him!"_ I love you. Does he? Do you love him from my bed? How can you love a boy that runs away? _thought Wren.

"I know, but I also know that you're the strongest person I know; strong enough to endure police suspicions of Toby. There is something or someone else that you're afraid of, isn't there?"

"No," said Spencer, defiantly, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door. The sound of the shower came through the door. Wren knocked softly on the door.

"Spencer, talk to me. You're not alone." Spencer opened the door, took his hand and pulled him into the shower. "Shit it's freezing!" Wren pulled her close, out of the cold stream of water and changed places with her before he changed the temperature. She didn't register the temperature change as the hot water fell on them. He waited for her to speak.

"They're watching us."

"Who?"

"A'—whoever that is. I got a text just before Wilden interviewed me. 'A' wanted me to alibi Toby for Jenna's death or they would release a video of us together and frame you for distribution of child pornography because I'm seventeen."

"What? What video? There is no video."

_"_There is, I've seen it—us, in your bed, I—I think it's of our first night together."

"Spencer, I had nothing to do with—I have no idea how this happened—" Spencer placed her finger on his lips.

"I know. I think 'A' hacked your phone. It looks like the video was taken from where you dock your phone on the dresser."

"Christ—so you gave Toby a false alibi?"

"Yes. If the cops figure it out, there's nothing they can really do; I didn't commit perjury. And I had to protect you." Wren kissed her, trying to communicate his love and gratitude through his lips. They broke the kiss when they needed air and stood holding each other with their foreheads touching.

"You know, we've never done it in the shower."

"You're like the Energizer Bunny of sex. You just keep going and going."

"It must be frustrating for you," teased Spencer.

"Very frustrating, but I love to try to satisfy you. I hate to change topic, but Christ, a video and blackmail—aren't you curious as to why 'A' would want Toby to have an alibi for Jenna's murder?" Spencer turned away, grabbed the shampoo and began to wash her hair.

"Let me, please." Spencer dropped her hands. Wren massaged her scalp.

"Do you think that 'A' wants to protect Toby?" Spencer nodded.

"Do you think that this means that Toby is working with 'A'?" Spencer turned back, burying her face in his shoulder.

"What else could it mean? I believed he loved me and it was all a lie!" she sobbed.

"Shh, everything's going to be okay, but I need to rinse your hair before soap gets in your eyes or the hot water runs out." Spencer let him tilt her head under the water and rinse the shampoo from her hair. They quickly finished washing and left the shower. "Uh, no towels, here this will keep you warm." Wren pulled his plaid flannel robe around her, wrapping fabric to her wet body and tying the sash tightly before he dried himself a little using the only towel in the bathroom, a small hand towel. He began to dry himself, but she pulled his head to hers and kissed him deeply. She pressed herself into his body as she ran her hands over his back, weaving her fingers into his wet hair. He shivered a little and she opened the robe and pulled him against her, wrapping the robe around him too.

…

"She was lying."

"I thought so—giving that delinquent an alibi for killing his sister—unbelievable," said Wilden, shaking his head.

"I checked with Public Works: the road to the overlook was closed that week, that big storm knocked down a lot of trees and they left the overlook road 'til last to clear."

"Find out where Spencer Hastings really was that night. They weren't at the overlook, but were they together? We need to know if she's giving Cavanaugh the alibi or creating one for herself. My money's still on Cavanaugh for this, but double check. Let's get her phone records, find out if she's in contact with Cavanaugh. Check on that BOLO. We still need to bring him in."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

The next morning, Spencer hobbled down the hallway to Aria's locker. Emily, Hanna, and Aria were already there talking.

"My mom is totally freaking out. I'm lucky they're letting me come to school by myself," said Emily.

"Well, cops coming to your home asking about Toby Cavanaugh sure doesn't help," replied Hanna.

"Spence, I'm surprised that the cops didn't interview you too," said Aria.

"They did."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Emily and Hanna.

"We're in this together Spence," said Aria. Spencer found an empty classroom and pulled them in and shut the door.

"The cops think that Toby had something to do with Jenna's death. They asked if I had seen Toby, and I said that he was with me the night she died."

"What?"

"No way"

"I thought that Toby had left town? Why didn't you tell us he was back?"

"He isn't."

"Spence, what the hell? Start at the beginning," instructed Aria.

"Right when the cops came to my house, 'A' sent me a text." Spencer pulled out her phone and pulled up the message to show the others.

"Alibi Toby for Jenna's death or your personal physician will be answering charges on the distribution of kiddie porn. Too bad for him, you're still a minor Spence—A" read Emily.

"Ohmygod."

"There was a video of us attached. So I told Wilden that Toby was with me that night."

"Do you think Wilden believed you?" asked Hanna.

"I don't know." The bell rang and students began filing into the classroom, taking their customary seats. The girls began to leave for their next class, but Hanna stopped and turned in the doorway, blocking the flow of annoyed students.

"Spence, why are you walking like a cowboy with a stick up his ass?"

"Shut up Hanna," said Spencer, pushing Hanna through the doorway and into the mass of students in the hallway.

"Did you pull your groin muscle at field hockey?" asked Emily. "Groin pulls can be tricky and hard to heal. You should skip class and go to the school trainer."

Spencer heard her signature "My Humps" buzz over the din of lockers and students. *Emily's right Spence, better get some tips from the trainer. Need to limber up before your next performance. Your fans want you at your peak.-A*

As Spencer looked up from her phone, Mona caught her eye, smiling at Spencer as she put her phone into her handbag before walking into the classroom.

…

Hanna quietly approached Spencer alone at their usual courtyard table for lunch and peeked over her shoulder as Spencer played with her phone.

"Who are you playing Words With Friends with? I thought Aria quit after the whole scrabble word finder thing."

"Wren, he plays with creativity," said Spencer as she submitted her winning tiles. She looked up and noticed Hanna giving her a meaningful look. "What?"

"Fuck buddies don't play Words With Friends."

"Says who," demanded Spencer.

"Says everyone, Aria, do fuck buddies play Words With Friends?" asked Hanna.

"Um, I…don't…know? I'm not sure what the appropriate level of intimacy is for two people playing digital games exactly. I've never given it much thought. I play Pictionary with my mom and my brother. I guess it's more companionable than businesslike? Who's playing Words With Friends?" replied Aria.

"Spencer and Wren," teased Hanna.

"Hey Em, can we go for a run tomorrow before school?" asked Spencer, attempting to change the topic.

"Yeah, I'm going with Paige, but I'm sure it would be fine if you joined us. Is 6:30 okay?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Don't worry about it, you won't be," said Emily. Andrew Campbell approached their table carrying a large binder.

"Spencer, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Andrew," said Spencer, getting up from the table to talk. "Everything okay with Decathlon?"

"Yeah, everything's set. I actually wanted to ask if you would do me a huge favor and fill in on Model UN this weekend. The conference is at UPenn, and the two sophomore girls we had on Legal just bailed at the late minute. It's not as sexy as DISEC, but the position paper's been submitted and I really want to kick some Radnor ass this year. You'd have a hotel room to yourself too, since you're the only girl on the trip. And Yale would love to see Model UN on your application. Would you do it?"

"Yeah, I can do it this weekend."

"Great! Spencer, you're a life-saver. We're gonna destroy Radnor and bring home the gavel! Here's your research binder."

…

Spencer parted from Emily and Paige after their loop through the woods. She continued her run, finding her way to Wren's on auto-pilot. She used her set of keys to quietly enter the apartment. Wren lay in bed asleep. Spencer pulled her shoes off and slowly lay down next to him, watching him sleep. He could pass for sixteen in his sleep. It's his expressions that show his age. I should really be getting ready for school. I should probably take a shower—better with company. She leaned over and began to kiss him chastely. Wren responded, deepening the kiss and pulling her close to his body. Pressed against his body, she smiled at the feeling of his familiar morning condition pressed against her. She allowed her hands to freely wander his body. He rolled Spencer underneath him and fumbled with her running clothes.

"Bunny darling, why are you wearing clothes?"

"I just came by on my run."

"Oh that wasn't you last night?"

"Was she any good?"

"Total rubbish," Spencer rolled him back over and straddled him. "Definitely not you then." Spencer giggled and kissed him.

"Ugh, I've got to get going. I've got to take a shower before school."

"I can't detain you here as my prisoner?"

"Your prisoner?"

"Yes, you broke into my flat." Wren began to pull her running top off. "I think it would be wise to strip-search you, in case you are concealing weapons about your person."

"Well, that will have to be in the shower. And then you can drive me home."

_…_

"A parking ticket breaks her story?" asked the Chief.

"Spencer Hastings has a parking ticket on Somerset St. the night that Jenna Marshall was killed," said Detective Wilden.

"She parked in a permit only zone. Resident called Parking Enforcement to complain, they end up booting the car Friday afternoon," said the desk sergeant.

"When did she call to have the boot removed?"

"Not until the next day."

"If she didn't notice that her car was booted until the next day, she probably spent the night somewhere near there."

"Happened to me like that when I saw this girl I knew…never even noticed the boot a whole weekend once, if you know what I mean." Wilden ignored the patrol officer.

"Somerset St. is near the hospital, right? So who does she know in that part of town—her friends all live on the other side—big houses, big lawns. Canvass the area, someone will have seen her. It will lead us right to Toby Cavanaugh."

…

The Rosewood Model UN club was walking back to conference hotel from a late dinner Friday night when Melissa Hastings practically fell out of an apartment building. Spencer's eyes widened in horror at the sight of her sister._ Or rather my boy—fuck buddy's ex-fiancée. Since when do I think of Wren as my boyfriend—I don't—he isn't—I'm just tired and a little stunned._

"Oh, hey everybody! I must look like a total alkie! Just leaving a housewarming you know—Spencer aren't you going to introduce me? There are a few of your boyfriends that I don't know," said Melissa, charming each nerd into awed silence.

"Melissa, you know Andrew Campbell and David Rosenberg from the club, and this is Jack Thompson, Tom Donahue, Mac Mackey, and Bobby McKenna. Guys, this is my sister Melissa." Nice-to-meet-yous were mumbled. "I'm going to catch up with my sister and go back to the hotel later. Andrew, get me when you go for breakfast?"

"Uh, sure—but you shouldn't walk back alone this late, it's not safe."

"I promise to take a licensed cab back, okay?"

"Good. It was good to see you again Melissa, you look great. Come on guys, it's just a few blocks back to the hotel." Spencer waited until the boys were out of sight before speaking.

"I wanted to tell you that I've become friends with Wren. I'm not asking for your permission for anything, I just thought you should know, in case you hear rumors. I thought you should hear it from me."

"Friends? I didn't realize that fucking my fiancé was friendship. Normally I'd call it whoring, but it isn't that you can't keep your legs together, it's that you use sex to hurt me. That's sick Spencer. You need help."

"God, Melissa, this is so typical. My friendship with Wren has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me. Who do you think has to clean up your messes? First the biker cum construction worker, then Downton Grabby. I paid the blackmail money to keep you from becoming the latest sex tape joke. At least you're nearly eighteen. If this had happened when you were fifteen, I don't know if I could raise the money it would cost to keep those videos from going viral without telling Mom and Dad."

"I'm sorry—I didn't know, but it means a lot to me that you did that to protect me."

"I didn't do it for you—I did it to protect Mom and Dad."

"To protect yourself you mean. You know, I would never have wanted my sister to find out that way, but you know what, I bet that even in your alcoholic stupor you could learn a few things. It might help you keep your boyfriend satisfied next time." Melissa slapped Spencer across the face.

"How dare you! You dirty little whore!" Melissa's cell phone played "Glamorous" and Spencer's played "My Humps", stopping their argument.

"Yes, This is Spencer Hastings—"

"—I understand"

"Thank you." Spencer turned to her sister, "Your car is at your apartment?"

"Yes, let's walk a block over, there's a better chance of catching a cab there. You'll have to drive, I've had a little too much."

"Hi, Andrew, I have to go back to Rosewood. My mom's been in a car accident. I'm sorry about the conference... Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Twenty-four hour cease fire?" asked Melissa.

"Agreed," said Spencer, and texted the girls, *SOS Mom in car accident meet RW hospital*


	12. Chapter 12

The girls sat together in the ICU waiting area.

"So what did Melissa find out from the cops?" asked Aria.

"The initial report says that she ran a red light. The SUV with the green light may have been speeding. The paramedics think she's alive because the other car hit the passenger side instead of the driver's."

"What happened to the people in the other car?"

"A couple driving home, they're in the hospital too, but they'll probably be discharged in a day or so. Their injuries aren't as serious as Mom's because cars are designed with crumple zones for front impacts. Side impacts are 25% of all traffic fatalities and non-fatalities often cause severe head injuries," said Spencer as if she was reciting catechism.

"But you don't think that is what really happened," said Emily.

"No, my Mom was a really careful driver. She would never run a red light. When she first started practicing law she saw a lot of car accident cases. She knew the consequences of poor driving, she lectured us about safe driving every time we were in the car growing up—she pointed out every example of dangerous driving on the road and quizzed us on how it could cause fatal accidents. Something else happened, a traffic light malfunction, or the other car ran the red—"

"Or 'A'. 'A' ran Caleb's mom off the road just for leverage over me—"

"I haven't gotten any texts from 'A'—"

" 'A' used us to get Garret out of prison in order kill him. Your mom was Garret's lawyer. Maybe 'A' thought Garret had told her something, or thought that your mom knew too much," said Emily.

"So Toby and whoever else caused my Mom's accident?"

"We don't know for sure that Toby is working with 'A'," reminded Emily.

"Where's your mom's car?" asked Aria

"Some collision yard near the highway"

"Okay, tomorrow, we get the address and case the place, then tomorrow night we sneak into the yard and take picture of the wreck—don't you guys watch NCIS? That goth chick would totally get photos and look for paint transfer from another car. "

"Hanna, you're a total genius. Forgive me for ever disparaging your love of tv. I want to stay here in case Mom wakes up, is that okay?"

"What about your stuff at the hotel?" asked Aria

"Shit, I need my phone charger too, should I ask Andrew Campbell to bring everything back with them?"

"He's cute, but you don't let cute pack up your makeup bag."

"I'm picking Ezra up from the airport, I could stop by the hotel on my way there." The girls stopped talking when they noticed Wren walking over. "We'll see you later." The girls hugged Spencer and left. Spencer smiled sadly at Wren.

"Hey,"

"Spencer, I just heard—I'm so sorry," said Wren before hugging her tightly. "I wish you had called me."

"You needed your sleep before your shift started. Besides, there isn't anything you could have done, and…" Wren pulled back a little to study Spencer's face.

"And Melissa was here too." Spencer nodded.

"I ran into her in Philly right before the hospital called. They couldn't get a hold of my Dad—he's on a business trip. We drove up from Philly together." Spencer brought him into her mother's room for privacy. "Melissa knows, by the way. Someone blackmailed her with videos of me with Toby—and videos of us together." They sat next to the bed, speaking softly.

"Well that explains the look she gave me in the hallway." Wren reached for her hand and held it between his. "Are things okay between you?"

"We have agreed upon a twenty-four hour cease fire to be extended depending on Mom's condition."

"So things are going pretty well then,"

"No, ceasefires don't necessarily lead to mutual disarmament or normalization of relations."

"Spencer, you're sisters, not enemy nations. You have much more in common than you realize."

"We have you in common, that seems to be more a problem than common ground."

"She'll get over that, in time."

"When? I don't think she's gotten over me accidently vomiting on her cabbage patch kid yet. That was fifteen years ago."

"So in this scenario, I'm a cabbage patch doll?" Spencer snorted.

"Bad analogy"

"But you were able to work together to take care of your mom. Were you able to ring your father?"

"Yeah, he's on the first flight out of Houston. He'll stop by the hospital before heading home. He's not really the bedside type, he'd just be on his phone or pissing off the nurses. When Melissa had her tonsils out my Dad threaten to sue for medical malpractice because of a hospital food mix-up and tried taking depositions of nurses on the spot. My Dad shows his love through litigation, not hand-holding." Spencer paused. "That's how we can find out what really happened. He'll investigate the collision for the suit."

"You don't believe that your mother caused the accident?"

"Never in a million years. She'd sooner dance in court naked than run a red light. Hanna thinks it might not have been an accident at all."

"Someone caused it? Why?"

"I'll explain later. Don't you have work to do?"

"Apparently word has gone out among the nurses that I'm not to be bothered because my girlfriend's mother is in ICU."

"What? Why do they think that?"_ Girlfriend. Wren's girlfriend. Spencer held her breath, anticipating his perennial 'because you should be,' or some such line. _

"Something about a pretty young brunette who has been leaving notes for me at the nurses' station tipped them off to our—relationship." Stunned, Spencer frowned a little and nodded without making eye contact._ You chose a mutually beneficial sexual relationship—not intimacy. Spencer, you set the rules of the game and already shot him down. What man would ask for you again after you relegated him to sex object? _Wren watched her face for a reaction but he found her expression inscrutable. "I wasn't sure that you wanted the sexual nature of our relationship to be made public knowledge." _"She should neither wonder nor condemn, but the belief of his self-conquest brought nothing consolatory to her bosom, afforded no palliation of her distress. It was, on the contrary, exactly calculated to make her understand her own wishes; and never had she so honestly felt that she could have loved him, as now, when all love must be vain." _

"Spencer, why would someone try to kill you mother? We're talking about attempted murder here you can't just change the subject and hope that I'll forget. Spencer, you could have been in that car. What if your mother is still in danger—that's why you're sitting here."

" 'A' has staged car accidents for leverage before. They ran Hanna's boyfriend's mother off the road just to get Hanna to play their game."

"Okay, but why now? Why your mother?"

"'A' sent us on a wild goose chase looking for evidence to prove Garret killed Ali. 'A' manipulated us into finding evidence that freed Garret. On Halloween, 'A' killed Garret. Before they killed him, he told me that the night that Ali disappeared he saw Ali blackmailing Bryon Montgomery."

"And who is Bryon Montgomery?"

"My friend Aria, the tiny one with the long dark hair. He's her father. He had an affair with a student. Aria and Ali saw them together. On her own, Ali blackmailed him for money. I'm not saying for certain that Bryon Montgomery killed Ali or that he's 'A'. We don't know if he paid her or not. Jason, Ali's brother, found money Ali had hidden. There's a whole web of secrets and blackmail that we never seem any closer to uncovering. Garret claimed he only knew about Ali and Bryon. He might have known something else about 'A' without knowing its significance or 'A' thought he did, which is enough for someone with homicidal tendencies."

"And as his lawyer, your mother might know it too. Bloody hell!"

"We have the beginning of a plan; Hanna and Emily and Aria are going to check the car wreck for evidence tonight. If another car was involved there's bound to be some evidence that could lead us to unmasking 'A'."

"Right, good plan. What about using a lawsuit to find evidence that a third car caused the accident?"

"I'm going to tell both Melissa and my Dad that I don't think that Mom ran the red light. I think that if I bring up a third car right off the bat that Melissa will just shut down that possibility. Not to mention that it could cause 'A' to cover up any evidence before we can find it. I'll get Melissa to go to the collision yard to get Mom's stuff out of the car. Maybe that will get her to look at the car too and question the initial police report. We have to turn this into a chance to catch 'A.'" Wren's phone buzzed.

"Well, so much for not working today." Wren gave her hand a squeeze and left her.

…

Aria parked in the garage near the conference hotel.

"You're picking up Spencer's stuff, right? Why don't I just hold the car for you on the street, then we can avoid paying for parking."

"I would, but I was thinking that we might need an hour or so."

"An hour? I guess she didn't pack light then?" Aria smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt. She leaned across Ezra, steadying herself on his shoulder as she kissed him. They deepened the kiss and her knee grazed the inside of his thigh. "Aria, no starting what we can't finish," reminded Ezra.

"Oh I intend to finish and start again," teased Aria. She reached down along his door and moved his seat backwards. She managed to tuck her tiny form into foot well in front of the passenger seat. She reached up to his belt, opening the buckle and button as Ezra leaned forward to kiss her. She pulled his zipper down and reached inside. She found his semi-hard cock and caressed it as she brought him free. Ezra shifted his hips forward in his seat, anticipating her warm mouth. She cradled him in her hand, bringing his tip to her mouth. She took him inside, pumping the base of his shaft and sucking the tip. His cock popped out. Aria readjusted him to hold his cock with both hands and gently twisting up and down as she blew a little on his wet head. Ezra whimpered.

"Oh, should I stop?" asked Aria, feigning concern when she knew she was driving him crazy. Ezra reached for her head to hold her in place and groaned and shook his head. She smiled, relishing the power she had over him. Keeping her mouth next to his tip, she let her hot breathe bath him as she looked up to ask, "I should continue?" At the silent nod, she licked him from base to tip, grazing her teeth against his hard cock before slurping and kissing his exposed head. She stroked his balls, kneading them gently with her hand. She took him into her mouth completely, hitting the back of her throat and pulling her head away just as quickly. She used her hands to work him and began bobbing her head over him until he held her head to fully sheath himself in her. Knowing he was close, she hummed and used her tongue to work him to release. Finally, he came, shooting his hot semen into her throat. She pumped him, causing him to spurt into her mouth until she allowed him to pop out again. He pulled her up, kissing her before turning her to sit in his lap, covering his wet flaccid cock. He moved from her waist to grab a breast and slip his other hand between her lacy underwear and bare skin.

"You shaved again?" Ezra asked, surprised by her bare mound. He dipped into her juice, lubricating her lips before massaging her.

"Hmm, yeah," Aria struggled, finally forming her reply, "I like it better smooth when I'm alone."

"Really, show me what else you like when you're alone." Aria covered his hand with hers, guiding him to a new spot she found. "Tell me where? Like this?"

"Oh, a little to the right, oh! Yes, just like that!" Ezra moved his hand to her vacant breast, slipping her nipple between his fingers, massaging her as she worked herself to the edge. He pinched her nipples hard, pushing her orgasm over the brink. Her body jerked, causing the whole car to rock and sway as she finished her orgasm. They rested in the cold car as the swaying stopped.

"Did I mention I missed you?"

"Come on, let's get Spence's stuff."

"You don't want to wait a little?"

"I want you in bed now."

"And you have Spencer's keycard."

"Now you're catching on."

…

The coffee spilled down the boy's clothes.

"Damn, I really got you. I'm sorry dude," said Toby, stepping closer to the boy and fixing him with a lustful look. "I live right around the corner; you could get cleaned up there."

"Yeah, alright," said the boy, attempting to project experience and cool in two words. They walked in silence around the back of a building and into a partially remodeled apartment.

"The bathroom's through there, past the bedroom. Well, are you coming in?" The boy dropped his bag by the door, walked into the bedroom, and began stripping off his coffee-soaked clothes.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope that you appreciate my restraint. I keep having lines pop into my head that would be totally ooc for Wren, but spot on as compliments coming from Doc Martin (not in PLL, look it up if you like British humor in a rural setting.) So for example, a recurring scene (in my head; Wren doing a OB/GYN rotation as backstory) has Wren going down on Spencer, but stopping just shy of orgasm to compliment her vaginal smell and attributing it to her well-balanced diet and comparing her scent to graphic descriptions of the smells of three women he examined earlier in the day, all while Spence is lying frustrated and offended on the bed, legs spread wide. I find this hysterical, but I think it would be way too OOC.

By the by, I'll take this opportunity (since I rarely write Author's Notes) to say thank you very much for all of your encouragement.

Also to share that reading and writing fanfiction has actually crossed over to connect with one of my classes. Color me astonished when I realized that writing Wrencer fics actually has something relevant to do with interpreting medieval poetry. So not sharing that with the rest of my class...he he he. I hope you enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Detective Wilden had taken to canvasing the neighborhood where Spencer Hasting received a parking ticket. Initial canvasing turned up nothing, but Wilden refused to abandon the only lead he had on finding Toby Cavanaugh.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you recognize either person in these photos?"

"Oh, no I haven't seen him before."

"What about the girl? She's quite striking, maybe you remember her?"

"Oh yes, that's Wren's girlfriend."

"The young man, is this Wren? How about with darker hair maybe?"

"Wren does have darker hair, but that isn't him. Wren's such a nice young man. He helps me with my medication." _Right, old lady, the scum in the photo isn't called "Wren". _Wilden looked around for the street address, allowing the older woman to talk without listening to her. "I hope she's not in any trouble. It's so nice to see Dr. Wren looking so happy now. I do hope she isn't bad news. She's always very kind when I see her in building. I must run along, such a chatterbox. Bye-bye!" Wilden disregarded the woman as she left, looking around at the apartment buildings. He checked the names next to the buzzers of the apartments until he found "Wren." Wilden wrote down the name and apartment number and returned to his parked car. He drove in circles before finding a free spot with a line of sight of the apartment building. He turned the car off and prepared himself for the waiting game.

…

They lay together in the sun, briefly sated.

"Come on, stretch those muscles then race you home," said Wren as he pulled Spencer up to stand next to him.

"Winner picks the position!" yelled Spencer as she took off home without him, leaving him bent-over stretching. Wren chased after her and fell into her pace easily at her side.

"Maybe I should let you win," teased Wren. "Let you have your way with me." Spencer's mind flipped through images of them together in various positions, blushing at a favorite or two. She kicked up her pace a little and glanced behind her for Wren's reaction. The sunshine was gone. The trees were gnarled and closing in, their bare branches reaching for her. A hooded man was chasing her, not Wren. The black hooded figure was gaining. He tackled her, pinning her body beneath him. His black gloves closed around her throat, crushing her air pipe, and as his grip tightened, squeezing her throat as her last kick missed, she saw Toby's face, smiling.

"Spencer, the only position you're gonna be in is corpse," whispered Mona.

"Spencer…Spencer!" said Wren as he shook her awake. "You okay, you were thrashing in your sleep and then suddenly you went limp. Are you alright? You look…ashen." Spencer tried to steady her breathing before forcing out a chuckle.

"Thanks."

"Let me give you a lift home, you need some proper rest, hm?" Spencer nodded, unable to form words without giving away her distress. She texted Melissa, *Coming home. No changes to Mom's condition.* Melissa called and they discussed their mother's condition and how Spencer would get home.

"Emily's here now, she's going to give me a ride. Bye."

He carried the suitcase that Aria had dropped off earlier. She followed him around the hospital noiselessly and followed him outside. They walked to a side street by his apartment. "I need your car keys if I'm to take you home." She fumbled around her bag before just giving up and handing him her whole bag.

"I can't find them, would you look?" Wren found the keychain and unlocked the car. They drove in silence. Spencer didn't notice that Wren took an indirect route to Spencer's house to avoid Melissa spotting Wren driving Spencer's car home. Wren parked her car in the Hastings driveway. Spencer got out and walked to her front door. She dug into her handbag hanging off her shoulder. "We have to go back to the hospital!" she yelled back to Wren before starting back towards the car. "I must have left my keys there! Oh, you're, here." Wren handed her house keys, attached to the other end of her car keys.

"Let me bring in your suitcase before you lock your car." Spencer nodded, too distracted by her feelings for Wren and uncertain about how to act around him to respond verbally. She looked at the keys in her hand and returned to the front door. She unlocked the door and walked into the empty house.

"You locked the front door?" Wren nodded. Spencer led him by the hand upstairs to her bedroom. She closed her door behind Wren. She turned and took a step back but gestured for Wren to remain at the door. _I'm in love with you. That's all you say. But that's going to end everything. Or change it for the better. You're a risk-taker Spence, take the risk._

"I—I wanted to say thank you for staying with me in the hospital." _COWARD! _

"Do you want me to stay now?" asked Wren. Spencer nodded yes. Wren stepped forward and hugged her to him. After a moment she broke away.

"Actually, would you mind being my running buddy? I try to run with the team or Emily, but I haven't been able to in a day or so and I really need the stress-release." Wren brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Sure, I'll try to keep up with you." Spencer snorted.

"More like I'll try not to slow you down, Mister I-rowed-for-Oxford." _Thank God I can always trust her heightened sense of competition to bring her back to normal. _

…

"I knew you would have a great mouth," lied Toby. The boy smiled and wiped the last of Toby's semen from his lips before standing and retreating to the bathroom. These kids all felt relatively the same as their heads bobbed on his cock. _Too bad about the kid being afraid to take up the ass. Maybe that would have been better—at least less gagging. _The look of fear and eagerness in their eyes as they sloppily pleasured him made up for their lack of experience. Persuasion, manipulation needed the attractive disguises of praise and flattery. "There's this job I have to do for a friend. Can I call you after?" The kid came back into the bedroom.

"Well, I don't know construction, but maybe I could help?"

"Sure I could use a hand. It doesn't pay much, but I'll split it with you. We should get going then." Toby got them into his big black SUV without too many questions. They stopped at a run-down gas station off the highway and the kid helped him pump gas into four red portable gas cans. Back in the car, Toby waited for the kid to start asking questions.

"So, you planning on running a bunch of chain saws or something?" _Or Something._ Toby started telling the carefully constructed lie.

"My friend owns a salvage yard off the highway. Inherited it from his father, who inherited it from his father, you know, the family business. 'Cept his psycho ex-wife wants it. Joint assets or something. So she's managing the place now, watching him like a hawk and making his life hell. Treats him like hired help at his family's business. Anyway, he told her that the mafia wants their weekly cut and that they only deal with him. So she thinks it's a scam and refuses to give him the money for the weekly cut. Now there's no mafia 'round here, but she don't know that. We're figuring, if we scare her, she'll give up managing the place and be happy with her fat alimony check every week. He don't begrudge her her due, he just needs her out of his hair, ya know?" _The kid's totally hooked. Buying every line. _

"But how are you going to scare her? I mean, you're not going to hurt her or anything?"

"No, no, never hurt a woman, even that harpy, just want to scare her a little. Figure we break into the yard, torch a couple cars, that's it. Nobody'll get hurt, the place is empty after five."

…

"Here, just wear this."

"Spencer, I'm not wearing your father's clothes to go running."

"Really, you think he'll find out and be upset with you because you wore his clothes." Spencer leaned against him and said, "You deflowered his daughter—you have ravaged his little girl, robbed her of her bloom." She pulled away to let the words sink in as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"Spencer," he said, fixing her to the spot with a charming smile and a passionate promise glinting in his eyes, "I'd hardly describe your excellence as spoiled."

"Well played Oxford." She leaned in and kissed him before breaking the moment. "Yeah, I'm sure wearing his clothes is way worse."

"Spencer…"

"Give up already: I want to get in five miles before the sun goes down."

"Spencer…"

"Fine, do you want to hear my secret plan?"

"What's your secret plan?"

"I wanted you to leave your clothes here—"

"I knew it! There's a t-shirt that I've been looking for," said Wren as her scanned her room with purpose. Spencer held his chin and turned his head to look into her eyes.

"Wren, focus, I wanted you leave your clothes here so you would have to come back tonight and then you would hang out with me."

"Oh…oh," said Wren, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"As friends, meaning no sex."

"Ay, ay, captain." Spencer rolled her eyes at his mockingly stern salute.

"Just get dressed already." Wren finished changing and followed her downstairs and out the door. "Okay, so from the back of the house, we go out to North Main Street until the elementary school, then"

"How about I just follow you?"

"Well, in case we get separated, I wouldn't want you to get lost." Wren stared into her eyes and smiled.

"I'd find you." _What the hell does that mean? "I'd go to the end of the world to find you"? "I'm a master tracker"? "I'd ask for directions back to your house"? WTF, man, seriously._ Spencer shook her head, smiled back and started running. As she hit her stride her worries and self-doubt were silenced. Nothing disappeared, it just didn't matter for the moment. For the moment the clear air, the daily beauty of the Pennsylvania suburbs, and her own heartbeat were enough.

* * *

AN: Apologies for not updating sooner-I'm sort of stumped. I haven't been able to decide how I want Spencer to act now. Does she pretend like nothing's changed with Wren? Does she act self-consciously or uncomfortable around him? Is she physically more loving towards him? If so, does he notice the change? Does he confront her? Any and all opinions or suggestions would be most appreciated.

Plot-wise I think I know where I'm going, maybe. Fuzzy ideas.


End file.
